Bupkules
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: This is a fanfic parody of the Disney movie "Hercules" Bupkules must go the distance and face many monsters, an evil virus named Thrax, and fight for his love to return to his immortal family. I only own my OC in the story featured here. All rights to Disney for movie, script, and songs. The cast characters are all rights to respectful owners. No flames or mean comments!
1. The Story Begins

The story begins as we see a bunch of Greek architecture of statues around a room. A voice that sounded old and has a Scottish accent said, "Long ago, in the land of Ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful Gods and extraordinary heroes. The greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Bupkules." We zoom in on an urn that shows a strong man battling a fearsome lion.

"But what is the measure of a true hero? Now, that is what our story-" The narrator gets interrupted as five cartoon characters dressed in white Grecian dresses of different styles appeared on the pottery. There was a female rabbit with blonde hair, a mink with white fur and blonde hair, a white cat with golden eyes, a black cat with white around her face and chest, and a Warner.

Dot spoke up, "Would you listen to this Sean Connery wannabe? He's making this story sound like some Greek tragedy!" She snatches a tragedy mask away from Sawyer, then Penelope Cat spoke up, "Lighten up, dude!" Lola Bunny said, "We'll take it from here, darling." The narrator spoke up and said to the Looney Tune, "You go, girl." The girls shimmied, then Lola spoke up as the four bowed, "We are the Muses, goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes."

Penelope fans herself and said, "Heroes like Bupkules."

Dot said with a laugh, "Honey, you mean Hunkules!" She jumps next to the picture of the man and said, "Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him!" Lola gave Dot a glare, then says calmly, "OUR STORY actually beings long before Bupkules, many eons ago..." The gang began to sing as they walked around the museum, then went down the urn as a staircase.

**Lola: **Back when the world was new, the planet Earth was down on its luck! And everywhere, gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok!

They walked into a hall which had pictures of evil monsters rampaging around, destroying everything. A shard fell to the ground and shattered, which made Dot turn away and pick up her skirt as she hopped over a piece.

**Dot: **It was a NASTY place! There was a mess wherever you stepped!

**Lola: **Where chaos reigned, and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept!

Dot said, "Whoo! Say it, girlfriend!"

**All: **And then along came Goliath!

**Lola:** He hurled his thunderbolts!

**All:** They zapped!

On the urn, we see a Gargoyle with long hair throw a bolt of lightning at a winged devil, a dragon, a monster that floats, a cloud of smoke, and a creature that was half-woman and octopus. The lightning bolt made a cage and trapped the monsters down a hole.

**Dot: **Locked those suckers in a vault

**All:** They're trapped and on his own, stopped chaos in its tracks! And that's the gospel truth, the guy was too Type A to just relax!

**Sawyer: **And as the world's first dish

Dot: Yeah, baby!

**Minerva Mink:** Goliath tamed the globe, while still in his youth

**All: **Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble; that's the gospel truth! On life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth... Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble; that's the gospel TRUTH!

As the song ended, the "camera" swooped through the clouds surrounding the incredibly high Mount Olympus. We cut over the gates of the Gods and such, who were celebrating the birth of Goliath's son. At the throne was a human woman of 28, wearing a light blue dress with straps and golden earrings. This is Elisa Maza, queen of the Gods. In her hands was a baby with purple skin and a tuft of dark purple hair, light brown eyes, and an adorable smile that was toothless. The baby giggled and began to play with Elisa's hair.

Elisa smiled, "Bupkules." She felt her hair pulled, gave a small laugh, and places her son into a crib that came from a cloud. She placed him in and said, "Behave yourself." Bupkules gave a little squeal and cooed as his father came. Goliath was the king of the Gods and the storm, but has a good heart and ruled with a gentle hand. He was a tall and muscular Gargoyle with lavender skin, black hair that reached to the middle of his back, giant bat wings, and wore a brown loincloth held up with a black belt and golden buckle.

Goliath looked at his son and said, "Elisa, look. Look how cute he is." He began to tickle his son's chin gently, then the baby giggled and held his father's finger as he lifts him in the air. Goliath looked at his son and said, "He's strong, just like his father." Elisa smiled, "I guess I have two big guys later on." Over the deities, a red Monstar wearing a white chiton and sandals that has little wings on them flew past everyone. Nawt, the Messenger God, sped through fast and said, "Whoa! 'Scuse me! Comin' through! Watch it, hot stuff! Move aside, guys!"

The red Monstar zipped up to Elisa and handed her a bouquet of flowers. Elisa smiled, "Why, Nawt, they're beautiful." Nawt said, "Yeah, I had Lexington arrange them. Ain't that nutty?" He zipped over to Goliath and said, "Fabulous party, Go. I haven't seen this much love since Brooklyn discovered himself!" He points to a henna Gargoyle with white hair, a gray loincloth, and a long beak looking at himself in the mirror.

Unknown to Goliath, Bupkules grabbed a lightning bolt from his pouch and begins to play around with it. Elisa warned, "Goliath, keep those away from the baby." Goliath held his wife's hand and said, "Oh, he's only a child, Elisa. Let him have a little fun." As Bupkules began to suck on it, he zapped himself and his hair got frazzled. Sticking his tongue out in disgust, the baby Monstar threw the bolt of lighting.

Everyone gasped and jumped out of the way, but Crystal swings her sword at it and made it smash into a pillar. The pillar grew back instantly, then Goliath laughed at his son's throw. He turned his attention to everyone and said, "On behalf of my son, I'd like to that you all for your wonderful gifts." Over on a pile, there were a bunch of toys and treasure given from the deities.

Elisa asked, "And what about our gift, dear?"

Goliath rubbed his chin and said, "Let's see." He looked at some clouds and began to mold them up, "A touch of cirrus, a pinch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulonimbus." The clouds looked like a winged horse, then Goliath shows Bupkules the gift. Bupkules cooed and touches the cloud, which made the head puff and show a buckskin colt with a black mane shake the clouds off himself. The little horse has wings that were a golden color as his coat with black at the end of the tips, like his legs and tail being black.

Goliath lets the horse go and said, "His name is Spirit and he's all yours." Spirit's tiny wings flapped, then Bupkules happily clonks his head against Spirit's forehead. The little colt got a little dizzy, then gave a squeaky whinny of joy and slurps Bupkules's face. When Bupkules looked like he was about to cry, Spirit snuggled up next to him. Bupkules hugs his little friend and everyone looked at this adorable sight. They sighed, "Aaaaaawwwwww..."

Elisa hands Bupkules to Goliath and said, "Mind his head."

Goliath held his son carefully and said, "He's so tiny."

Bupkules held up a golden medallion around his neck and sucks on the golden piece, then yawned. Goliath gently nuzzled his face to Bupkules and smiled, "My boy, my little Bupkules." He places him back in his crib, tucks him in, and gently kisses his son on the forehead. A sulking voice said from the back, "How sentimental." Everyone turned to see a red virus with purple dreadlocks, yellow eyes, and claws that has his index claws really long. He wore a black toga held up with a skull clasp. This is Thrax, the God of the Underworld.

Thrax said, "Ya know, I haven't been this choked since I got a hunk of moussaka stuck in my throat. Huh?" He looked at the crowd, expecting laughter from his joke. Everyone just stared at him and said nothing. Thrax looked around and said, "So, is this an audience or a mosaic?" He goes towards Pound and said, "Hey, how's it goin'? Lookin' good by the way." He goes over to Rita and said, "Hey, nice dress."

Goliath pulls Thrax in and said, "So, Thrax, how are things in the Underworld?" Thrax takes Goliath's hand off his shoulder and said, "Oh, ya know a little dark and gloomy. Full of dead people. But hey. Whaddya gonna do?" He goes over to see Bupkules and said, "Ah, so here's the little sunspot. Little smooshy-smooshy." He holds up a strange pacifier that has a skull on top and spikes coming out. Trax said, "And here is a sucker for the little sucker. Here ya go-" Bupkules grabbed Thrax's finger and squeezes it too hard, making Thrax groan and pull away fast.

He looked at his finger and said, "Yeesh! Powerful little tyke." Goliath puts an arm around Thrax's shoulder and said, "C'mon, Thrax. Don't be such a stiff. Join the celebration!" Thrax moves away and said, "Yeah. Well, I would, unlike YOU guys up here, I have a full-time gig, ya know, that YOU gave to me, Goliath. So, can't. Love to, but can't."

As Thrax walks away, Goliath said, "Thrax, you've got to slow down! You'll work yourself to death!" Realizing he made a joke, Goliath laughed, "Ha! Work yourself to death!" He and everyone else started laughing, then Goliath sat on his throne and said, "I kill myself!" Thrax growled as he storms off, "Heh. If only. If only..."

* * *

Back to the Muses, Lola said, "If there's one God you don't wanna get steamed up, it's Thrax and he had an _evil_ plan." Another urn shows a bunch of stairs and Thrax riding on a boat on top of a river, then we see the Underworld. It's a dark and gloomy cave that had everything look haunting, while the river had the souls of the dead as Thrax was on a ferry being driven by Swackhammer.

**Dot: **He ran the Underworld, but though the dead were dull and uncouth...

A bunch of souls climbed up onto the boat and tried to grab Thrax as they gave eerie moans. Disgusted, he blasted them back with his claws.

**Dot: **He was mean as he was ruthless and that's the gospel truth...

As they continued, they passed Thrax's pet three-headed dog, Fluffy. Thrax reluctantly threw him a steak and passed through as the three heads fought over the slab of meat.

**Dot:** He had a plan to shake things up and that's the gospel truth!

As Thrax reached his fortress, he got towards the shore and shouted, "REN!" A Chihuahua with red-eye and tan fur walked down the stairs and called, "Coming, your most lugubriousness!" He lost his footing fell down the stairs, and hits a pointy area. "YEOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Thrax yelled, "STIMPY!"

A fat cat with a blue nose, red fur, and a dumb look on his face said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I can't help it!" He ran down fast, but trips over a fallen Ren and lands on his friend's back. Thrax rolled his eyes annoyed, then Ren gave a salute as he lifts his arm up, "Ren, ow!"

Stimpy salutes and helps Ren off, "And Stimpy, too!"

"Reporting for duty!"

Thrax said, "Fine, yeah. Whatever. Just tell me when the Fates arrive, so I can get this over with." Ren said, "Oh, they're here." Stimpy gave a nod, then Thrax turned even redder and his hair turned into flames as he shouted, "WHAT?! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!" Ren and Stimpy turned into worms, then groveled as they broke down crying, "AAAGH! WE ARE WORMS! PATHETIC, WORTHLESS WORMS!"

Thrax simmered down and said, "Okay, fine. Memo to me: maim you after my meeting." Over in a hall of some sort, three preteen girls wearing black cloaks were huddled together. One has curly hair that was orange and covered her eyes, the second one had blue hair that was short and covered her right eye, and the third one has long blonde hair and buck teeth; these are the Kanker Fates.

Lee held up a long thread and as Marie said, "Hold that mortal's thread of life good and_ tight_!" As Lee held up the string, Marie holds up a pair of scissors and cuts the thread. In a few seconds, there was a scream of horror. May called out, "Incoming!" She and her sisters laughed as a woman's soul floated past them, heading towards a room where all the souls rested.

**Over 5,000,000,000,000,000 Served**

Then, the sign added another digit. Thrax looked with glee, then said to the girls, "Lee, Marie, May, what a nice-" The three finished for him, "Surprise." Marie said, "We knew you'd say that.

May said, "We know everything."

"Past!" said Lee

"Present!" May said

"And future!" Marie finished. She leaned over to Ren and said, "Indoor plumbing. It's gonna be big." Thrax nods uninterested and said, "Mmm-hmm, great. See, I was at this party and I lost track of time-"

"We know," The Fates said.

Trax looked at them and said, "Yes, I know. You know." He goes over towards a table that has models of the city states of Greece, some monsters, and Goliath on top of Mount Olympus. Thrax said, "So, here's the big problem: Goliath, 'the big guy', high 'n mighty, Mr. 'Hey, you, get off my cloud.' Now, he has a-" The Fates bragged, "Bouncing baby brat!"

May said, "We know!"

Thrax flares up and shouts, "I KNOW! You know, I know! I get it! Lemme finish!" He simmers down and makes smoke, then a tiny model of Bupkules in a crib appeared and Thrax sets it on the table. He asked, "So, let me just ask: Is this kid gonna mess up my plans for hostile takeover on Mount Olympus?" Before May could answer, Lee sneered and grabs her sister's arm, "Oh no, you don't! You know we're not supposed to reveal the future!" A spider came out of Lee's nose, then the spider crawled back up into her nostril as she sniffed.

Thrax was grossed by this, but he decided to go smooth. He goes over to May and touches her hair as he said, "Say, May, did you do something with your hair? 'Cause it looks fantastic! You look like a fate worse than death." As May was giggling and fanning herself, Lee shook her head and hits May's head. As May got hit, her eye popped out and landed in Ren's hands!

Ren groaned, "Oh, gross!" He tosses it to Stimpy, who moaned, "Yuck! Ugh, it's blinking at me!" He kicks the eye away, then Thrax caught it. He removes a strand of hair off the sticky eyeball and said as he hands it to May, "Ladies, please. My fate is in your lovely hands." May blushed as she held her eye, then Lee groaned, "Oh, alright!" May lets her eye float and it glows, then it shows images of a prophecy.

May said, "In eighteen years, precisely, the planets will align and ever so nicely."

"Oy, prophecies," Thrax groans.

"Time to act will be at hand! Unleash the giant villains, your monstrous plan!" Lee said.

"Mm-hmm. Good." Thrax nods, becoming interested.

"And the once proud Goliath will finally fall! And you, Thrax, will _RULE ALL!" _shouted May.

Thrax's hair flares up as he shouts with pride, "YES! THRAX RULES!" However, Marie said, "A word of caution to this tale." Thrax's joy stopped and he asked, "Excuse me?" Marie finishes, "Should young Bupkules fight, you will fail." The eye vanished as the Fates cackled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everything was silent, until...

"**_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_** Thrax screamed with fire spewing from his hands and hair. A few seconds later, he calmed down and runs his hand over his hair. "Alright, fine. Fine, I'm cool. I'm fine."

* * *

**How was that one? Here's my parody of Hercules; I don't own the songs or characters. I only own my OC who will be portraying Megara in this parody. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! For those who answered the polls, I know Princess Bride got the most votes but I had a lot of ideas for Hercules. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Babynapped, Adopted, and Scorned

A ding came from outside and the doors opened to some sort of room. Thrax said to his lackeys as they flinched, "Ren, Stimpy, I have a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a God?" They walked into a room that was gloomy and has skeletons as pillars and some skulls were around the floor. Stimpy said, "I DO not know..." Ren said, "Umm... You can't! They're immortal!"

Thrax said as he got towards a light area that held some potions and deadly poisons, "BINGO, we have a winner!" He takes out a small battle with a skull stopper on it and the vial has a pink liquid bubbling. Thrax smirks, "Just what we need to make Goliath's sunspot..._mortal._"

Night came as Broadway drove his chariot to turn the daytime into night. From a room, Bupkules was snuggled up in his crib with Spirit. Bupkules snored loud as Spirit gave little funny noises as they slept. As the two were sleeping, two shadows appeared and got towards the crib. From another room, Goliath and Elisa held each other and were asleep. However, a loud crash woke them up."

Elisa opened her eyes and said tiredly, "Goliath, what is it?" The crashes were heard and made them more awake. Elisa gasped, "The baby!" They ran towards Bupkules's room and gasped as they saw the whole room a wreck, Spirit getting his head out of a toy and give a shrill whinny, and a turned over crib that is empty. Bupkules is gone! Elisa ran towards the crib and sobbed, "Bupkules!"

As Elisa wept, Goliath's eyes glowed white and the sky turned darker as he roared, "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Lightning flashed as Goliath's roar of anger and despair rang out in the night.

Meanwhile, Ren and Stimpy flew on little airboards as they were holding a confused baby Bupkules. Stimpy said, "Goliath's gonna use us for target practice!" Ren glared, "Just hang on to the kid, Stimpy!"

They fell through some tree and fell to the ground, making Bupkules cry. Stimpy said, "Hurry, let's kill the tyke and get it over with! Okay?" Ren holds up the vial and puts a nipple on it saying, "Here ya go, kid! A little Grecian formula!" He sticks into Bupkules's mouth, which made him stop crying and drink the bottle. Slowly, Bupkules's glow disappears and his purple skin turned to an olive complexion. Also, his hair turned from dark purple to black; he was not only becoming mortal, he's also turning human.

Stimpy held Bupkules's arm and said, "Look at that! He's changing! Can we do it now?" Ren said, "No, no, no! He had to drink the whole potion! EVERY LAST DROP!" The duo became startled as a voice called out, "WHO'S THERE?" They pulled the bottle fast from Bupkules's mouth and scrambled around to find a place to hide. Bupkules cried more as Ren and Stimpy dropped the bottle, then the two hid behind a large rock.

The bottle fell to the ground and the broken glass had a small drop go to the ground. A man with shaggy hair, scratches on his face, a green cloak and a matching chiton, and a pair of brown sandals came holding a lit torch. A woman with him has purple hair, hazel eyes, and wore a black dress with a purple sash. She also wore a dark red shawl over her shoulders.

The man sees the baby and said, "Tonks, over here!"

Tonks, or Nymphadora Tonks, ran towards Bupkules and gently picks him up in her arms. She said, "Oh, you poor thing! Don't cry." The man, Remus Lupin, calls out, "Is anybody out there?" From behind the rock, Stimpy asked, "Now?"

Ren nods, "Now."

The two began to sneak behind Tonks and Remus, turning into snakes and slithering close. When the couple wasn't looking, their attention was on Bupkules. Remus said, "He must've been abandoned." Tonks smiled as she held a cooing Bupkules, "Remus, for so many years we've prayed to the Gods to bless us with a child. I guess they answered our prayers."

Remus said, "I guess they have." He notices the medallion around the baby's neck. "Hmm...Bupkules." Lightning flashed and the couple gasped in alarm as Ren and Stimpy began to open their mouths to attack. Bupkules fell on his bottom and grabs the two snakes by their necks, then he starts laughing. He bashed their heads together, slammed them together multiple times, tied them together, and flung them around before tossing them hard to who-knows-where.

After a few seconds of shocked staring, Remus and Tonks looked at the baby with amused smiles. Bupkules waved bye-bye at the two snakes that he flung away, giggled, and looked at the two adults sweetly. Ren and Stimpy bashed towards a cliff, smacking their heads against the stone wall. They morphed back into their forms and Ren began to worry, "Oh, fab! Thrax is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened!"

Stimpy scratches his head and said, "You mean 'if' he finds out."

Ren panicked, then calmed down with a smile, "Of course he's gonna fi- If? If is good."

Lola narrates what has happened on Mount Olympus when Bupkules was taken, "It was tragic. Goliath led all the Gods on a frantic search." We see the Muses on an urn and Penelope sadly finishes as she bows her head down, "But by the time they found the baby, it was too late."

**Sawyer: **Young Bupkus was mortal now... But since he did not drink the last drop, he still retained his godlike strength. So thank his lucky star!

Minerva said, "Tell it, girl."

As the Muses sing, an urn shows the human/mortal Bupkules holding up two snakes strong. Next, we see Elisa crying in Goliath's arms as he comforts her and Spirit looks sadly at the cradle with them. From below, Tonks and Remus were taking care of little Bupkules. It goes over towards another urn of Thrax being maniacal as his plans were going into work. There is also a scene where Bupkules is a toddler and was lifting the bottom of a house to get a ball, while Tonks was in the house and Remus looks in shock.

**Sawyer: **But Goliath and Elisa wept because their son could never come home; They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar... Though Thrax's horrid plan was hatched before Bupkus cut his first tooth, the boy grew stronger ev'ry day and that's the gospel...truth...

**Dot, Lola, Minerva, and Penelope: **The gospel truth...

* * *

Thirteen years have passed and a bunch of sheep were grazing. The sheep moved out of the way fast as a giant cart of straw was being pulled by a boy with amazing strength; it was Bupkules. Bupkules is now 13, lanky and has some muscle like boys his age, grew his hair out that reached his shoulders and fell wavy, and he wore a white chiton and a pair of gray sandals. When the human boy was pulling the cart, he was running really fast and was having some fun.

Remus was sitting on the cart next to a white cow with black on the top of her body and a purple hat on her head; this was Mrs. Calloway. Remus was clutching the seat and shouts, "BUPKULES, SLOW DOWN!" Bupkules kept going as he was reaching a path that led to an agora. Moe, Larry, and Curly were working on the entrance and hang onto the edge as the straw hits the three. Bupkules looked back and apologized, "Sorry, guys!"

Moe shouts, "Hey, watch we're you're goin'!"

Larry hollers, "Ya mutton-head!"

Curly said, "Fellas, I'm slipping!"

Bupkules kept going through the center of the marketplace as people rushed to get out of the way. Bupkules stopped and made a hole in the ground. He gets out, then Remus got down and holds the cow's leg. Remus said, "Thanks for the help, son. Well, when Mrs. Calloway twisted her ankle back there, I thought we were done for." Bupkules lifts a bale of straw up with one arm and said as the cart started to tip backwards, "No problem, Pop."

"Don't unload just yet. First, I have to finagle with Olivander." Remus said.

Bupkules shrugs, "Okay." He sets the straw down on the cart, but the force made the cart go back to normal and Mrs. Calloway flew up towards the sky with a moo. Bupkules called, "Whoops! Sorry, Mrs. Calloway!" Remus looks at the boy and said, "Now, Bupkus, please just-"

Bupkules sighed as he caught Mrs. Calloway in his arms and places her on the cart, "I know, I know. Stay by the cart." Remus smiled a bit and said, "That's my boy." He walks off towards one of the shops, then Bupkules gave a small sigh as he gently leaned on the cart. Nearby, Fuzzy Lumpkins was trying to carry a heavy vase to his store called Fuzzy's Potteries.

Fuzzy whimpered, "Oh no! Oh, tarnation! Gah-whoooaaaa!" Bupkules ran over to help and managed to stop Fuzzy from falling, as well as the vase intact. Bupkules said, "Careful." Fuzzy smiled a bit and was unaware he of who he was thanking, "Why, thank you." Bupkules stuck his head out from behind and said, "No problem." Fuzzy's eyes bugged out fast and he stammered, "Why, Bupkus, it-it-it's _you_!"

"Here, let me help you with that," Bupkules offered.

Fuzzy quickly shook his head and struggles, "No, no, no. I got it! You just run along!"

"You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely!" Fuzzy said and closes the drape to his shop. Bupkules sadly walked towards the cart, but stopped to see a discus on the ground. A voice called out, "Yo, give it here!" Three kids ran towards Bupkules. One was a boy with a strong chin and wore a green chiton, along with a red cap on his head. The other was the tallest of the boys and has blue hair, tan skin, and wore a yellow kilt with a red belt. The third was a boy with a fuzzy head, a white chiton on, and was holding a 2x4 with a smiling face; they're Kevin, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, and Plank.

The three stopped and gasped to see Bupkules. He was being friendly and asked, "Hey, you need an extra guy?" Johnny shoves Kevin over to Bupkules, while he and Rolf flinched nervously at Bupkules. Kevin said, "Uh... Sorry, Bupkus. Uh, we already got...five and we wanna keep it an even number." He was lying. Bupkules said, "Wait, five isn't an even-" But he got cut off when Kevin grabbed the discus out of his hands.

Kevin said, "See ya, dork!"

The boys ran off and Johnny said, "What a loser! Huh, guys?"

Rolf snickers, "Jah, bull with too much beef on him!"

Bupkules heard Kevin say, "Hey, maybe we should call him 'Dorkules'!" The boys laughed when they began playing, while Bupkules looked over his shoulder sadly and walked towards a well. He sat on the stone and bowed his head down, then he shot up when he heard Johnny cry out, "HEADS UP!" The discus was coming Bupkules's way and he jumps up to catch it. He called, "I got it! I got it!"

This was his big chance! If he could catch it at this speed, maybe the others would accept him! Everyone could see he's not a loser or freak at all! He might fit in! His thoughts cut short when he met a pillar and smacks into it. Looking up from the ground, he sees a pillar begin to topple and mutter, "Uh-oh..." Bupkules got up and grabs the pillar and tries to hold it still, "Oh no, it's okay!"

He began to set it up, but accidentally hits another one and more began to knock over like dominoes. The people began to scream and run, while Bupkules was running around to stop the ending pillars hitting the shops. Remus say what was happening and called, "Bupkules!"

Bupkules said as he zipped by, "Hang on, Pop! Be right back!"

Fuzzy held four of his vases and sees the pillar tumbling towards him. He said, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, AAAAAHH!" At the last minute, the pillars stopped when they fell into each other. Fuzzy sighed in relief. Suddenly, Bupkules slipped on a large puddle of water and flew into Fuzzy. The result made Fuzzy drop his vases and the pillar crash everything.

The dust cleared away as the whole town was in remains. The discus lands in Bupkules's hands again. Kevin sneered as he takes the disc out of Bupkules's hands, "Nice catch, Dorkules." Bupkules rubs his arm sadly as Remus walked towards him saying, "Bupkus..." Before he could ask what happened, Fuzzy emerge from the ruins and has a vase stuck on his head.

He pulls it off his head and shouts, "This...is the last...STRAW, REMUS LUPIN!" He slams the vase to the ground and the people got angry at Bupkules, leaving him shaken and upset. Oscar Proud points at him, "That kid is a menace!"

Tulio glared, "He's too dangerous to be around normal people!"

Remus held Bupkules's arm as the people hurled insults at the poor teen. Bupkules looked around at the angry faces and felt scared. Remus said as he tried to calm everyone down, "He didn't mean any harm. He's only a kid. He just...can't control his strength." Fuzzy points his finger at the two and shouts, "I warn you! Y'all keep that-that...FREAK away from here!" As everyone walked away enraged, Bupkules looked at the ground as a few tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

**Poor Bupkules :( When I watched the movie, I loved the parts where Hercules was hitting Pain and Panic as a baby; that part was so funny and cute :) Well, whaddya think so far? I own none of the characters, but I do own my OC that will be portraying Meg (she's one of the OCs from my Space Jam stories and is Bupkus's girlfriend). I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. Go the Distance

When sunset came, Remus and Bupkules were sitting on a hill to talk. Remus said as he rubs his neck, "Son, you shouldn't let what these people say get to you." Bupkules stood up and said upset, "But, Pop, they're right! I am a freak! I tried fitting in, I really do! But I...just can't." He looked at the sky and sighed sadly, "Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here. I-I feel like I should be someplace else."

"Bupkules..." Remus said as he places a hand on his adoptive son's shoulder.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense," Bupkules walked away to be alone, leaving Remus to think. When Bupkules was walking, he looks out to the ocean picks up a stone. He tosses it to the water and got multiple skips, then he began to sing.

**Bupkules:** I have often dreamed of a far-off place; where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me... Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face and a voice keeps saying, This is where I'm meant to be...

Later at night, Bupkules climbed up a tree and got onto a branch to see a shooting star fly by in the starry night.

**Bupkules:** I will find my way, I can go the distance... I'll be there someday if I can be strong... I know every mile will be worth my while... I would go most anywhere to feel like I...belong...

As Bupkules got home, he was surprised to see Tonks and Remus at the front of the door. Remus said, "Bupkules, there's something your mother and I have been meaning to tell you." When they got inside, they sat down and explained this to Bupkules that made him shocked. He said, "But if you found me, where did I come from?" Tonks holds up the medallion Bupkules wore when he was a baby and said as she hands it to him, "This was around your neck when we found you."

On one side was his name and the other has a Gargoyle with its wings spread. Tonks explained, "It's the symbol of the Gargoyle Gods and the immortals." Bupkules seemed amazed about this and said as he got up, "This is it! Don't ya see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the Temple of Goliath and-" He stopped himself to see the family he's known his whole life giving loving looks.

Bupkules sighed, "Ma, Pop, you're the greatest parents anyone could ever ask for, but... I-I dunno."

The next morning, Bupkules was ready to go. With a satchel full, Tonk draps a blue cloak over his shoulders for him to keep warm. Bupkules embraced Tonks and does the same to Remus, then he began to leave. Before he left, he looked back and smiled as he waved to them. As he was leaving for his destination, Tonk had tears of joy as she and her husband waved good-bye.

Bupkules went on his journey by going through a path on a canyon, going through a field, using a tree as a bridge over a ravine, and went towards the woods as a thunderstorm came up later in the afternoon.

**Bupkules: **I am on my way! I can go the distance! I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong! I know every mile will be worth my while... I will go most anywhere to find were I belong!

After his long journey, night came and the sky was clear as Bupkules made it to the temple. Inside was empty, but at the end of the wall facing him was the statue of Goliath crouched in a position that made him look like _The Thinker_. Bupkules sees the same symbol on the floor near Goliath's feet. Bupkules kneeled and began to pray. He said, "Mighty Goliath, please hear me and answer my question. Who am I? Where do I belong?"

In a few seconds, a gust of wind blew around and the torches became lit. All at once, lightning struck the statue and Goliath's stone form began to shatter. He stretched up and gave a loud roar as he awakened, which made Bupkules look with wide eyes. Goliath's wings spread out, then he sees Bupkules and smiled. He reaches his hand out towards him and said, "My boy, my little Bupkules."

Bupkules sees the Gargoyle near him and screamed, then he began to run like heck. However, he tripped over a lamp and his cloak deadened the flames. Goliath walks over and helps Bupkules up. He said, "Hold on, kid! What's your hurry? Is this the greeting you give to your father after all these years?" Bupkules felt wobbly on his knees and squeaked, "FATHER?!"

Goliath laughed and said, "Didn't know you had a famous father, did you? SURPRISE!" His roar echoed across the room, then he said to his son gently, "Look how you've grown. You have your mother's eyes and personality. Why, you even have my hair and strong chin. You even have the strength of a Gargoyle." Bupkules stammered, "But if you're my father, th-th-then that would make me-"

Goliath said, "A God. With your mother being a human immortal and myself combined, that makes you a Monstar." Bupkules's eyes looked like they were about to pop and he said, "A God... A GOD!" He almost fell over, but Goliath holds him up and said, "Please don't fall over this time. You wanted the answers and you have them." Bupkules looks at Goliath as the king of Mount Olympus folds his wings over his chest like a cape.

Bupkules asked, "But why did you leave me here on Earth? Didn't you want me?" Goliath placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Of course we did. Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts, but some vandals stole you away and turned you mortal. They even changed you into a human. Mount Olympus doesn't allow mortals; only Gargoyles, Monstars, and human immortals are allowed to stay." Bupkules sighed, "So, there's nothing you can do?"

Goliath said, "I can't, but you can!"

Bupkules smiled, "Really? What is it? I'll do anything!"

Goliath said, "Bupkules, if you can prove yourself to be a true hero, your immortalship will be restored!" Bupkules placed his fists on his hips and stood heroically. He said, "A true hero! I like that!" He paused and rubs his head as he asks, "Uh...exactly how do you become a true hero?" Goliath said, "First, you must seek out Itchiford Dachshund, the trainer of heroes."

Bupkules said, "Seek out Itchiford Dachshund, got it. I'll just-WHOA!" As he was about to leave, Goliath's tail snagged Bupkules by the ankle and made him fall flat on his face. Goliath held back a chuckle and said, "Hold your horses, which reminds me!" He gave a whistle, then a shooting star came from the opening ceiling and a buckskin stallion with wings flew in. Goliath said, "You probably don't remember Spirit, but you and him go a long way back."

Spirit lands and he gets on his hind legs, then uses his front hooves to hold Bupkules's face and clunks him on the head. Bupkules got a bit dizzy and Spirit licks him on the face. Bupkules laughed a bit and said as the memory came back, "Oh, Spirit!" He hugs the horse around his neck and the horse places his muzzle over the boy's shoulder. Goliath said, "He's a magnificent horse with nerves of steel and the brain of a bird." Spirit pranced a bit, then has his wings go up behind him like a peacock. He chirps and did a little kiwi bird call, then Spirit shook his head in confusion.

Bupkules got on Spirit's back and held onto his mane saying, "Alright! I'm gonna find Itchiford and become a true hero!"

Goliath smiled, "That's the spirit!"

"I won't let you down, Father!" Goliath gave Spirit's rump a smack as Bupkules gave the horse's sides a squeeze, then the two flew out of the temple. Goliath got back to his perch and said as he crouched to his position, "Good luck, son." The temple went back to normal and Goliath hardened as he turns to stone once more. As Bupkules was riding Spirit, they flew around the sky and flew into the sunrise, searching for the way to become a true hero!

**Bupkules: **I will beat the odds! I can go the distance! I will face the world fearless, proud and strong! I will please the Gods; I can go the distance till I find my hero's welcome right...where...I...BELONG!

* * *

**How was that one! I thought of giving Goliath some more lines and kinda make him be a bit influenced by having Elisa near him, so I had some fine with his lines. Also, I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far. In honor of Dom DeLuise (who voiced Tiger from American Tail and Itchy from All Dogs Go to Heaven), I'm casting Itchy as Phil. I hope you guys like this one! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Itchy's One Last Hope

In space, the six planets began to align slowly like what the Kanker Fates told Thrax; five years later will make the planets form a straight line. In a foggy dawn, Bupkules and Spirit landed on an island on a giant cliff. They heard goats bleating, then a goat bounded up towards a giant statue head of a warrior. Bupkules looks around the area and asks, "You sure this is the right place?"

Spirit nods his head, then the two heard feminine voices laughing. Bupkules slowly walks over towards a hedge, moves the branches away, and sees three sprites near a pond. One has blonde hair that was short and pink skin, wearing a red dress and wore flowers in her hair; this is Clover. Another has black hair and tan skin with brown eyes, wearing a yellow dress and splashes water at another sprite with red hair; this one is Alex and the other is Sam. Sam has green eyes, light blue skin, and was wearing a green dress with shells on it.

Bupkules was struck by their beauty, but he heard a dog whining and looks down to see a tail wagging. Bupkules stooped over and begins to pick up the dog saying, "What's the matter, little fella? You're stuck?" Bupkules held a Dachshund with a red cap and a green vest on him. The dog raised his voice with a Brooklyn accent, "Whoa! Hey! Butt out, buddy!" Bupkules gave a startled yelp and drops the dog, which made the three sprites look up and gasp.

The dog ran after the girls, but Sam jumps into the pound and vanishes. The dog chased Clover and said, "No, wait! No, come back!" He caught her leg with his paws, but Clover vanished and a floral lei got on the dog's neck. He chases after Alex, but she changes into a tree with flowers in it. The dog moaned, "Ooh, nymphs! They can't keep their hands off me."

Alex heard the remark and swung her branch at the dog, making him fall towards Bupkules and leave his cheek red. The dog muttered in Yiddish as he rubs his cheek, then he looks at Bupkules. The dog gets up and said to Bupkules in a grouchy manner, "What's the matter? Ya never seen a wiener dog before?" Bupkules said, "Uh, no. Can you help us? We're looking for someone called Itchiford Dachshund."

The Dachshund scratches some fleas off himself and said, "Call me Itchy."

Bupkules grabs Itchy's paw and said happily as he was shaking it, "Itchy!"

"OW!"

Bupkules was so ecstatic and said, "Boy, am I glad to meet you! I'm Bupkules!" He lets go of the dog's paw, which looked bent, and said, "And this is Spirit." The horse licks Itchy's face, leaving him slobbered. Itchy growled as he wipes his face, "Try that again and you are glue." He walks away, then Bupkules and Spirit follow him towards the giant statue head.

Bupkules said, "I need your help. I wanna become a hero. A true hero."

Itchy stops and stares at the teen, then walks towards a door of the statue; the statue's really a house. Itchy said, "Sorry, kid. Can't help ya." He shuts the door and Bupkules pulls the door hard, holding up the door and Itchy holding the knob. Bupkules said, "Sorry. Why not?"

Itchy gets to the ground and props the door back in place saying, "Two words: I AM RETIRED!" Bupkules counts the words, but counted three fingers. He looked at the dog and pleaded, "Look, I've got to do this! Haven't you ever had a dream? Something you want so bad you'd do anything?" Itchy looks at Bupkules and said, "Kid, come inside. I wanna show ya somethin'." The two walked through the door, then Spirit tries to get in and gets his top half stuck. The poor horse tries to get out, but slumped to the ground in defeat.

Bupkules looks around the house to see weapons, artifacts, and other things. He clunked his head by accident as he hits a hanging beam. Itchy called, "Watch it! That was part of the mast to the Argo!" Bupkules rubs his head and said with awe, "THE Argo?" Itchy walks around and scoffs, "Who do ya think taught Jason to sail? Cleopatra?" Itchy shows Bupkules three pedestals holding up an urn of a ship, a statue of a man's head wearing a helmet, and a man tackling a monster, "I trained all these would-be heroes: Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus! A lot of 'yeuseus' and every single one of these bums let me down, flatter than a discus! None of them can go the distance!"

Then, he gestures to a statue of a man in armor with a shield and holding up a spear. Itchy said, "And then, there was Achilles. Now, there's a guy who had it all: the build the speed! He can take a jab! He could take a hit! He can keep on coming!" He began to do some actions and stood on one leg, then he shouts angrily, "BUT THAT FURSHLUGGINER HEEL OF HIS!" Itchy flicks his finger on the heel of the statue, then it begins to crackle and crumble to dust as Itchy said, "He barely gets nicked there once and kaboom! He's history."

Itchy heaves a sad sigh as he goes over to hold up some dark blue fabric rolled up, "Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was gonna train the greatest hero there ever was," He unrolls the fabric over a wooden beam to show a picture of a man in the night sky and the stars make up the man, then he continues as he said with hope, "So great the Gods would hang a picture of him up in the stars, all across the sky and people will say: That's Itch's boy. That's right..."

Bupkules posed behind the curtain, then sees Itchy roll the fabric up like a shade as the dog scoffs, "Eh, the dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment." Bupkules urged, "But I'm different from those other guys, Itchy! I can go the distance! C'mon, I'll show you!" He drags the dog by the ears and rushes outside in the sunlight.

Itchy said, "Geez! Ya don't give up, do ya?"

Bupkules sees a giant piece of a statue that looked like a shield and said, "Watch this!" He picked up the shield, spun it around, and threw it into the distance. Itchy looked and said to himself, "Holy Elisa. Ya know, maybe I could... No, no, no, no! Snap out of it! I'm too old to be going through this again!" He stomps back towards his home, but Bupkules stopped him and said, "But If I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to join my father, Goliath!"

Itchy stares at him and said, "Hold it. Goliath is you father, right?" Bupkules and Spirit nodded as Bupkules said, "Uh-huh." Itchy snickers and starts laughing, "Goliath! The big guy?! He's your daddy?! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Mr. Philistine Wannabe!" Bupkules and Spirit glared at the dog laughing.

Itchy continues and said in a baby voice, "Wead me a book, would you, Dada?" He keeps laughing, then goes, "Goliath: '1,000 YEARS AGO!' BWA-HA-HA-HA!" Bupkules glared at Itchy, "It's the truth!"

Itchy snapped, "Puh-lease!" Itchy slid down a slope and lands in his old training sight, then begins to sing.

**Itchy: **So, you wanna be a hero, kid? Well, whoop-de-do! I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you! Each and everyone a disappointment...

Spirit sniffed at a mini statue of some guy, knocks it over and it hits Itchy's head.

**Itchy: **PAIN... for which there ain't no ointment!

Spirit expected Bupkules to laugh, but he just looked at him sternly. As Itchy sang, he jumps onto a pedestal that was sitting nearby, then the sky grew dark clouds around Itchy.

**Itchy: **So much for the excuses, though a kid of Goliath's is asking me to me to jump into the fray! My answer is two words...

KABAM! A lightning bolt that could maybe come from Goliath zapped the wiener dog. itchy was covered in ash and coughed out smoke as he wheezed, "Okay." Bupkules gently slaps Itchy on the back, which made Itchy go back to normal and jump off the pedestal. Bupkules asked, "You mean you'll do it?"

"You win." Itchy moaned.

Bupkules and Spirit did some slaps, then the boy asked, "You won't be sorry, Itch!"

"Oh, Gods..." Itchy sighed.

"So, when do we start? Can we start now?" Bupkules asked eagerly.

"Oy vey." Itchy grumbled.

* * *

Later, Itchy searched through the bushes and found an old box of weapons that he had been saving. Everything flew out when Bupkules held the other side of the chest in the air, then a trophy hits Itchy on the head. The dog used his ear to dust a trophy that looked like it had 'first place' written on it, but it turned out to be 11th place.

**Itchy: **I've given up hope that someone would come along! A fella who'd ring the bell for once, not the GONG! The kind who win trophies, won't settle for low fees, at least semipro fees...

Bupkules swung his new sword around, but accidentally got it stuck in the trunk of a tree, ripping it out of it roots, and it fell on Itchy. The two poked their heads up as Bupkules looks at his sword unsure, while Itchy had some olives balancing on top of his muzzle.

**Itchy: **But nooooooooo! I get the green horn!

Itchy, Bupkules, and Spirit cleaned up the remains of the field to make the area nice and clean. Bupkules aimed a bow and arrow, but the arrow fell and Itchy helped position the arrow right. Bupkules pulled the string, but Itchy flung with the arrow and his the target of the bull's eye.

**Itchy: **I've been out to pasture, pal, my ambition gone. Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn, but you'll need an advisor: a canine, but wiser! A good merchandiser and...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! THERE GOES MY ULCER!

Bupkules and Itchy kept training, then night came and they still trained. Bupkules tried to make a muscle as Itchy began to measure it, but the results weren't so good. Itchy

**Itchy: **I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you! Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true.

Bupkules tried his hardest to make a muscle while Itchy measured it. Itchy shook his head and gestured Bupkules to do push-ups as Spirit counted his hoof for the reps. The next day, Bupkules was balancing an egg on a spoon in his mouth as he was trying to walk a tight rope. He lost his balance and the egg fell on Itchy's head. The egg actually fried from his anger as Itchy's face got red, then Spirit eats the egg off the dog's head.

**Itchy: **I've trained enough turkeys who never came through. Your my one last hope, so you'll have to do!

Bupkules's next task was to save a dummy from a burning stake. Itchy said, "Rule #6: When rescuing a damsel..." He blows a whistle as Bupkules ran over and the dog said, "Always handle with care." Bupkules managed to get the dummy free, but ran over a log across a brook and trips as he fell into the water with the dummy. Next, Itchy had wooden targets up and handed a couple of swords to Bupkules to throw.

Itchy said, "Rule #95, kid: Concentrate!"

Bupkules threw all the swords, then covered his eyes with one hand. He looks up to see Itchy against a tree as his legs were spread out when the swords were all over the tree. Itchy calls, "Remember Rule #96: Aim!"

Winter came and Itchy was wearing a scarf with ear muffs, while Bupkules and Itchy were at the top of a mountain. Bupkules sees a dummy hanging on a noose, swings on a rope, and grabs the dummy's arm. He caught the dummy, but it smacks into a rock and Bupkules holds the severed arm.

**Itchy: **Demigods have shown the odds and ended up a mockery! Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery!

Once again, Bupkules had to throw swords at moving targets, but missed every shot. Bupkules flung a sword at a target without even caring, but the sword actually hits the target! Itchy smiled and gave the boy a friendly punch on the arm. Over in the sunset, Bupkules, Spirit, and Itchy were doing some karate poses.

Years passed and Bupkules turned 18. His black hair hung near his shoulders and he wore a red sweatband, a brown chiton with a dark brown buckle holding his medallion, dark brown sandals, and a blue cape. He also wore a pair of dark brown wristbands and grew a lot of muscle. Itchy once again measures Bupkules's arm with measuring and the tape broke!

**Itchy: **To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art. Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart. It takes more than sinew, comes down to what's in you... You have to continue to grow...

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Itchy exclaimed. Itchy takes Bupkules to a huge and deadly obstacle course. It consisted of swinging over a gap with a rope over swinging blades, a giant statue of a fist pounding, two sharks jumping up to get a chomp, and the dummy was hanging on a rope near a ring of fire. Bupkules looked a bit nervous, but his fear vanished away when he sprints over and swings around with the rope. Bupkules swung past the swinging pendulums and leaped over a chomping metal spike thing. The stone fist was about to crush him, but Bupkules held up his own fist and made the stone hand shatter to pieces. He shoves away the two sharks and jumps through the ring of fire as he held the dummy in his arms.

**Itchy: **I'm down to one last shot and my last high note before that blasted Underworld gets my goat... My dreams are on you, kid. Go make 'em come true! Climb that uphill slope; keep pushing that envelope! You're my one last hope and, kid it's up...to...you...

Bupkules lands into a clearing as a bunch of dummies shot up, then he uses his sword and bends the blade before throwing the sword as a boomerang. Arrow fired at him, but Bupkules held up a shield and the arrows formed a B. The sword chopped the heads off the targets and Bupkules caught it as the sword blade came back to normal, then Spirit and Itchy came over as Itchy jumps up as he shouts happily, "YEAH!"

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for not updating, but I was busy with the new semester and I was writing my new Powerpuff fanfic (having fun with that one). I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. :)**


	5. Bupkules Meets Amber

Bupkules slams the dummy on Itchy's head and laughs, "Man, did you see that?" Bupkules head-butted Spirit and lifts him up, "Whoo! Next stop: Olympus!" Spirit gives a little fanfare, then Itchy shakes himself and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, champ! Don't go crazy or your gonna wear out!" Bupkules said as he wrestles Spirit, then catches him as the horse bats his eyes and has the winged horse on his shoulders, "But I'm ready! I wanna get off this island, battle monsters, rescuing the damsels. Ya know, hero stuff!"

"Well..." said Itchy.

Bupkules said, "Aw, c'mon, Itch!" Spirit made puppy dog eyes, then Itchy said, "Okay, fine. You wanna road trip? Saddle up, we're goin' to Thebes!" Bupkules cheered, "Yeah-hoo!" Spirit circles around in the air and neighs happily, then everyone was in the air flying. Bupkules asks, "So, what's in Thebes?" Itchy shrugs, "Lotta problems. Big tough town, but it's a pretty good place to start off."

Suddenly, a scream was heard below and it made everyone freeze.

Itchy said, "Sounds like your basic D.I.D." Bupkules kicks Spirit's sides to make him fly down, while Itchy held onto Spirit's black tail as he was close to falling off and shouts, "Damsel in disTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" The three landed near a river and found the source of the scream. Near the waterfall was a woman close to Bupkules's age about a year younger with dirty blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, and fair skin.

She wore her long hair in a ponytail and has side bangs hanging from the right side of her face, while she wore a red dress of some sort. Her dress was a ruby red with black a sash under the bust and one around the waist as it's being held by a silver clasp, while the straps of her dress has silver clasps similar to the one for her sash. She looks over her shoulder to see a centaur with red eyes, pale skin and a black coat for the horse body, a bald head, and a face that looks close to a snake's.

"Not so fast, Mudblood!" the creature growled, grabbing her in one arm. The girl threatened, "I swear, Voldemort! Put me down or I'll-" She brings up a leg to kick Voldemort in the face, but he rears back and hisses, "Oooh, I like them _fiery_!"

Bupkules felt anger boil up inside of him as he was watching this jerk treat the woman, then he was ready to fight. Bupkules walked past Itchy, who was giving him instruction, "Okay, kid. First, ya gotta analyze the situation. Don't just walk in without thinking and-hey! HEY!" As Bupkules was going towards Voldemort and the girl, Itchy grumbles, "He's _totally_ gonna lose points for this!"

Bupkules marched up towards the centaur with his chest out and shouts, "Halt!" Voldemort and the girls stopped, then they looked at him. Voldemort walked over with the girl in one hand and growls, "Step aside, human!" Bupkules started to talk manly and heroically, but nearly faltered due to not knowing what Voldemort really was, "Pardon me, my good...uh...um...sir! I'd like to ask you to let go of that young-"

"Keep movin', junior." snapped the girl.

"Lady." Bupkules finished. "But, um... are-aren't you a damsel in distress?"

"I'm a damsel." the girl grunted as she finished with a sassy tone, "I'm in distress, but I can handle it. Have a nice day_._"

Bupkules was confused, but he had to do what he had to do. Getting his sword out from his sheath, he said, "Ma'am, I'm afraid you're too close to the situation to realize-" Before anything else happened, Voldemort punched Bupkules in the gut and had him fall in the water as the man dropped his sword. Itchy cringed, "Yeow! What are you doing?! GET YOUR SWORD!"

Bupkules gets up from the water and said, "Sword! Right! Rule #15: A hero is only as good as his WEAPON!" He held up something that made him think was his sword, but he was holding a fish. Voldemort laughed, the girl raised a brow as she looked bored, and the fish screamed as it jumped out of Bupkules's hands. Voldemort's fist slammed into Bupkules again, sending him flying into a rock and smacking his head hard.

Spirit began to charge over to help, but Itchy blocked the buckskin and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, hold it, he's gotta do it on his own!" Bupkules lifts himself from the river and spits water out of his mouth as he groggily looked up. Itchy calls, "C'mon, kid, concentrate! Use your head!" Bupkules came to easier and mutters to himself, "Oh..."

He got up fast and charged his head towards Voldemort's chest, sending the man-horse creature flying towards a rock behind the waterfall. This made him drop the girl and Bupkules look over his shoulder to see Itchy cheer. The dachshund called, "Alright! Not bad, kid! Not bad!" Spirit neighed and tossed his mane around, but stopped when Itchy mutters, "Exactly not what I had in mind, but not bad..."

The girl got up from the water and coughed, then Bupkules picks her up in his arms and places her on a stump. He apologized, "Oh, I'm really sorry about that. That was kinda dumb." The girl agreed sarcastically, "Yeah." She looks over to see Voldemort steaming mad and charging towards Bupkules. As the girls was wringing her hair out, Bupkules said, "Excuse me."

He ran over to Voldemort, jumped up to get the monster into a headlock, and began punching the beast's head a couple of times before flipping him over. Itchy called out, "NICE WORK! EXCELENTE!" The girl asks, "Geez, is Wonder Boy here for real?" Itchy said, "What are ya talkin' about? Of course, he's real! Whoa..." He looks at the girl, takes his cap off as he slicks his head, and goes over, "By the way, sweetcheeks..."

He lays on her lap and wiggles his brows saying, "I'm real, too." He makes kissing noises, which made the girl disgusted and shove him into the water. Over with Bupkules, he was riding Voldemort like a wild mustang in a rodeo and uses a branch to hold himself. Bupkules used his legs and swung himself as he made Voldemort smack into a tree. The centaur growls at Bupkules and got punched in the face hard, flying up into the air with a yell.

He crashes down into the water head-first, then most of his horseshoes clunked his head and Spirit snorted to make the monster fall flat on his face. Spirit pranced around on the centaur's back and used his hoof to stomp on Voldemort's head before flying back to dry land. Itchy shook himself dry as Bupkules came to shore and asked, "How was that, Itch?"

Itchy said as he points at the medallion on Bupkules's belt, "Rein it in, rookie! You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but this is the BIG LEAGUES!" Bupkules huffed, "At least I beat him, didn't I?" Itchy stomps over and said, "Look, next time, don't let your guard down because of a pair of BIG GOO-GOO EYES! "It's like I keep saying! You gotta stay focused and you..." Itchy's voice trailed off because Bupkules walked right past him and towards the girl who was still wringing her hair out.

Spirit tried to high-five him, but Bupkules completely ignored him. Spirit got a bit red in the face as he made a low growl, then he snorted and Itchy groaned. Bupkules goes over towards the girl leaning near the river and asks, "Are you alright, miss..." He got cut off when dirty blonde hair that was wet smacked him in the face and the girl got up saying, "Ambera. My friends call me Amber, at least they would if I had any friends. So..." She hands Bupkules her sandal as she cleans out the other one as she asks, "Do they give you a name with all of those...rippling pectorals?"

Bupkules stammered as he gave a dumb chuckle, "Ah... Uh, uh, I, uh, um..."

"Are you always this articulate?" Amber asks, snatching her sandal back.

"BUPKULES!" Bupkules finally said, then he cleared his throat and said, "My name is Bupkules." Amber walked towards a stump to put her sandal back on and said, "Bupkules, huh? I think I prefer Wonder Boy." Spirit's still mad and shoves his wings in front of Bupkules's face, but Bupkules just moved them out of the way. He asks, "So, how did you get mixed up with-"

Amber finished, "Pinhead with hooves? Well, you know how men are. They think no means yes and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'." She looks at him flirty, which made Bupkules exchange a small glance at Spirit. The horse gave a confused nicker, then Amber's expression dead-panned as she said, "Don't worry. Fido over there can explain it to you later."

Itchy growled at her.

Amber said, "Well, thanks for everything, _Bupkus_. It's been a real _slice_." As she was about to walk away, Bupkules stopped her and said, "Wait! Uh, can we give you a ride?" He points to Spirit, but the horse flew up to a tree and made his ears flat in anger as he snorted at Amber. Amber said, "I don't think your Kiger likes me very much." Bupkules said, "Spirit? Oh no, don't be silly! He'd be more than happy to-"

Spirit flicks an apple from the tree with his tail and hits Bupkules on the head. Bupkules rubs his head and groans as he glares at the horse, "Ow." Spirit just sits in the tree and gives an innocent look as he tossed his mane. Amber said to Bupkules with a little humor, "I'll be on my way. I'm a tough girl; I can tie my own sandals and everything." With that, she walks away as she waves, "Bye-bye, Wonder Boy."

Bupkules waves back in some sort of trance and said, "Bye. She...she's something. Isn't she, Itchy?" Itchy said, then loses it and begins to get Bupkules out of his stupor, "Huh? Oh, yeah. She's a something alright. A REAL PAIN IN THE PATILLA! Hey, Earth to Bupkus! Whoo-whoo! Come in, Bup! Come in, Bup! We got a job to do, remember?" Itchy gives a whistle and the two got on Spirit's back, flying towards the sky again.

Itchy said, "Thebes is still waiting!"

Bupkules said, "Oh, right. I knew that. Yeah..."

* * *

Amber watched them fly away and began to walk through the woods alone. As Amber was walking, she made a small gasp and sighs as she sees a cute bunny rabbit and chipmunk looking at her sweetly, "Awww, how cute. A couple of rodents looking for a theme park." The bunny snapped, "Who you callin' a rodent, sister? I'm a BUNNY!" The chipmunk said, "Uh, and I'm this gopher!"

Both of them changed back into their true forms, which happened to be Ren and Stimpy. The two said as they struck a finishing pose, "Ta-da! Amber rolls her eyes in disgust and mumbles, "I thought I smelled a rat." A sultry voice behind Amber said as a glowing claw gently touched her chin, "Amber..." Amber looks to see Thrax and said as she slaps his hand away, "Speak of the Devil."

Thrax said, "Amber, baby, my little flower, my little siren, my little Amber_._ What happened? I wanted you to persuade Voldemort to join my team for the uprising and here I am...Voldemort-less." He showed a model of monsters being displayed and a figure of Voldemort was there. Amber flicks the centaur figure and said, "I gave it my best shot, but he simply made me an offer I just had to refuse."

Thrax made the model disappear in flames and sneered, "Okay, baby. Instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, I'm adding two more! Give that your best shot." Amber walked towards a tree and said, "Look, it wasn't my fault! It was this wonder boy, Bupkules!" Thrax heard the name and his eyes widened in shock. Ren paced around and said, "Bupkules... Why does that name ring a bell?"

Stimpy shrugs, "I dunno, Ren? Maybe...we owe him money?"

Thrax went towards Amber and asks, "What was that name...again?" Amber answers as Thrax gets himself burning up, "Bupkules. He walks in with this big innocent farm boy routine, but I can see through that in a Peloponnesian minute." Stimpy looks at Ren and asks, "Hey, wasn't Bupkules the kid we were supposed to..." The two stopped and looked to see Thrax stretch his arms out towards them, making the two cry out, "OH MY GOD!"

The two began to claw the ground as they were dragged by their ankles, while Thrax held their necks and growled, "So, you took care of him? Dead as a doornail? Weren't those your EXACT words?" His grip tightened on the two as Ren squeaks out, "This might be a different Bupkules!"

Stimpy adds before he chokes due to Thrax's strangling him, "Yeah! I mean Bupkules is a _very popular name now these days__!_" Ren asks, "Remember about a few years ago, every other boy was Jason and the girls were all named Britney?" Thrax snarls as he drops the two as they turned to bugs, "I am about...to rearrange the cosmos...and one schlemiel...who can louse it up...IS WALTZING AROUND..._IN THE WOODS?!_"

As Thrax screamed, he shot fire around the woods and the whole area was burnt to a crisp. The only ones not burned are Thrax, Amber, Stimpy, and Ren. Ren said as he changed from a locust to his normal self, "Wait! Wait! We can still stop his waltzing down!" Stimpy adds as he changed back to normal, "That's right! We made him mortal! That's a good thing...isn't it?"

Thrax thought to himself, then pulls everyone in close and said, "Fortunately for all three of you, we still have time to CORRECT this mistake and this time...no foul-ups."

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like we see our leading lady, too! Amber is based off amberpeterson91 on DeviantArt. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **


	6. Battling the Hydra

Bupkules and Itchy flew over towards a huge city. Itchy said, "Here it is, Bup. Thebes: the Big Olive." Bupkules had Spirit land in the city as the streets had chariots of horses and people walking around. A signal from an urn came up for people to cross the streets, then Bupkules asked Itchy, "Is that all one town?" Itchy said as he gets off Spirit's back, "One town, a million problems. Stick with me, kid. The city is a dangerous place."

Suddenly, a taxi chariot almost ran them over. Di Lung shouts, "Watch where you're going, ya fool!" Itchy yells back, "HEY, I'M WALKIN' HERE! This is what I mean! I'm telling ya, nutcases!" Bupkules and Spirit followed the dog down some steps, then a figure with blue skin and a scar over his eye stepped out of nowhere as he whipped his cloak open.

"OV VEY!" Itchy yelped, thinking the man was flashing them. Drakken was only holding up sundials and said, "You wanna buy a sundial?" Itchy said as he shoves Drakken away, "He's not interested. Go home and rethink your life." Itchy says to Bupkules, "I'm tellin' you, kid. The city is full of whackjobs." Suddenly, an elephant named Raj ran up and shouts, "THE END IS COMING! CAN YOU FEEL IT?!"

He held Spirit's leg, but the horse gently shakes the little elephant off. Itchy calls, "Yeah, nice meeting ya. Like I said, this city is full of whackos. It's because they live in a city of termoil."

A gang of five teens with green skin stood near a fountain and remorsed. Ace sighed, "It was tragic, guys. We lost everything in the fire." Snake said, "Everything, except for Grubber, bosss." Grubber was covered in soot and said, "Pffbt." The tallest member of the gang, Big Billy, asked, "Duh, were the fires before or after the earthquakes?"

Lil' Arturo said, "They were after, man. I remember."

Ace sighed, "And before the flood."

Sanke said, "Don'ts even get me started on the crime rate! Thebesss hasss really dropped. Everytime we turn around, a new monster appears and destroysss everything!" Lil' Arturo sighed, "The last thing we need now is the plague of locusts." A blue cricket jumps up and gives a squeaky chirp, then everyone screamed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ace moaned, "That's it! I'm movin' to Sparta!"

"Um...excuse me?" Bupkules asked. The Gang Green Gang turned to look at him. Bupkules said, "It seems to me that what you folks need is...a hero!" The group stared at him with stern looks for a minute. Big Billy broke the silence and said, "Yeah? And who are you?" Itchy shoves Bupkules a little closer, then Bupkules said as he stood heroically, "I'm Bupkules and I happen to be...a hero!"

Everyone laughed, then Grubber chortles, "Pffbt-pffbbt!" which meant 'some hero'.

Abe said, "Is that so? Have you ever saved a town before?"

Bupkules said, "Uh...no, but I-"

He got cut off when Snake grabs him by the front of his clothes, then the skinny teen asks, "Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?" Bupkules said, "Well, no, not exactly." Snake lets him go and said, "I knew it! He's just another dreamer!" Lil' Arturo said under his breath, "Isn't _that _what we need." Everyone was about to leave, but Itchy wasn't gonna let his work go down the drain. Itchy blows his lid saying, "DON'T YOU PEA-BRAINS GET IT?!"

Grubber looks over his shoulder and gives a questioning raspberry, then everyone turned their heads. Itchy points at Bupkules, "This kid is a genuine article!" Lil' Arturo looks at Itchy with a raised brow and asked, "Hey, isn't that the pooch who trained Achilles?" Itchy began to turn red in the face and glared, "_Watch it, punk._" Ace snickers, "Hey, you're right! Hey, uh, nice job on those heels! Ya missed a spot!"

Itchy snorted and screams, "OH, I GOT YOUR HEEL, RIGHT HERE!" He leaps at Ace and delivers a lot of punches, which made everyone look scared. Itchy began to bite Ace's leg, but only ripped the hem of his clothes and Bupkules grabbed the dog fast. Bupkules said, "Itchy!" Ace crawls away and said, "What are you, crazy? Geez!" He has missing teeth, a black eye, and a rip at his clothes.

Snake said to Bupkules before turning away with his buddies, "Pretty boy, we are in need of a professional hero, not an amateur!" Itchy gets out of Bupkules's grasp as Bupkules went after the gang as the demigod said, "No, wait! Stop!" Bupkules leans against a wall and sighed as he slid down to the ground. Bupkules sadly asked Itchy, "How am I supposed to prove myself if they won't give me a chance?"

Itchy places a paw on Bupkules's knee, "Don't worry, buddy. You'll get your chance. You just need some kinda catastrophe or a disaster."

"Help! Somebody, please! There's been a terrible accident! Bupkules heard a girl's voice cry out and looks over to see Amber pushing her way through the crowd. Bupkules gets up and said, "Amber?"

"Speaking of disasters." mumbled Itchy.

"Wonder Boy. Just the one I could count on." said Amber when she saw Bupkules. "Listen, we've got huge trouble."

"What's wrong?" Bupkules asked.

Amber said with worry etched across her face, "Outside of town, there were these two little kids playing in a gorge! There was this rocklslide, a terrible rockslide! They're trapped!" Bupkules said to himself, "Kids? Trapped?" He turns to Itchy with excitement and said, "Itch, this is great!" Amber folds her arms and said sarcastically, "You're really choked up about this, aren't you?"

Bupkules pulls Amber by the arm and said, "C'mon, let's go!" He lifts her on Spirit and gets in front of her as Bupkules held the stallion's mane. Amber stammered, "I would like to go with you-no! Please, I don't-I have this really big fear-" Bupkules and Amber took off into the sky as Amber shouts, "ABOUT HEIGHTS!" She looks over her shoulder and clings to Bupkules in fear, then Spirit smiled devilishly.

He took off with a bolt fast and flew higher as Amber screamed. Back to the city, all of the citizens were running and following where Bupkules was headed to. Itchy shouts, "I'm right behind ya, kid!" He pauses himself and mutters, "I'm way behind ya, kid." He tries to run more and mumbles to himself, "Oy, I've got a fur wedgie."

* * *

Bupkules, Amber, and Spirit landed in a gorge. Amber moaned, "Ugh..." Her was a wreck and she looked like she was going to throw up. Bupkules gets off with ease and looks at Amber. He asks, "You okay?" Spirit nickers to himself for making Amber miserable and being happy about it. Amber moans, "I'll be fine. Get me off here before I ruin your upholstery."

Spirit bucks her off and had her land in Bupkules arms. Bupkules helps Amber find her footing and looks over as a child's voice cried, "Help! I can't breath!" Bupkules saw a huge boulder as the voices were coming from underneath it.

"Get us out!" another child voice called.

"We're suffocating!" the first shouted. "Someone dial IX-I-I!"

Bupkules rushes over and said, "Easy, fellas. You're gonna be alright."

"We can't last much longer!" one of them cried.

"Get us out before we get crushed!" the second one said.

The people gathered a few yards away to see what was happening and silence came. Using all his strength, Bupkules lifts the boulder up and over his head. Amber looks in wonder and smiles a bit, then the two kids quickly ran out of the hole they had been stuck in. The people watching were a little impressed as a few applauded, while the others looked bored.

Bupkules asks, "You kids alright?"

The first kid with blond hair said, "We're okay now."

The other kid that was shorter than the first one smiles, "Jeepers, mister, your really strong!"

Bupkules grunted, "Well, just try to be a little more careful next time. Okay, kids?"

"We sure will!" they called as they ran off.

After Bupkules threw the boulder aside, the two boys climbed up to a small spot were Thrax was waiting for them. Thrax was sitting in some chair as he ate some missing fingers and said sarcastically, "Stirring performance, boys. I was really moved."

"_Jeepers, mister?!_" Ren said, getting out of his disguise.

"I was going for _innocence!_" Stimpy said as he changes back to his old self.

Thrax said as he held two thumbs up when they flamed, "Two thumbs WAY WAY up for our leading lady! What a peach. What a doll." Amber looks over her shoulder and sadly looks back to Bupkules. She mutters to herself, "Get outta there, ya big lug, while you still can."

Itchy finally caught up and ran towards Bupkules. Bupkules said, "Man! Did you see that, Itch? I did great! The crowd even applauded...sorta..." Before Itchy could say anything, a deep hiss and growl came from the cave that Bupkules revealed after lifting up the rock. Itchy said, "I hate to burst your bubble, Bup, but that ain't applause."

A giant purple claw stepped out of the cave, along with the rest of its body. Bupkules and Itchy looked up to see the monster, which made Bupkules stammer, "I-I-Itchy, what do you call that thing?" The huge creature looked like a dragon, but has purple skin and orange eyes with slits for the pupils. It also has jagged teeth and a very long neck; it's a Hydra!

Itchy said before running off, "Two words: AM-SCRAY!" The crowd looked up to see the monster and screamed in terror, while Thrax and his two lackeys watched to see some action. Thrax bellowed, "Lets get ready to RUMBLE!" Bupkules drew his sword forward as the Hydra stomped forward and the battle begins. Bupkules weaved around as the monster opened its mouth to bite Bupkules.

Itchy called out, "That's it! Dance around it! Watch the teeth! Watch the teeth! Slide with your feet to the left! YOUR OTHER LEFT!" The Hydra lunged its head at Bupkules, knocking him down. Bupkules, thinking he was holding his sword, held up his hands and realized his sword was stuck in a rock nearby. The Hydra lunged again, but Bupkules threw a huge chunk of stone into its mouth buying him some time. The monster simply chomped the rock into pieces and chuckled.

The monster was about to bite Bupkules again, but Bupkules grabs the monster by its jaws and flings the head to the ground before rolling to get his sword. Just as Bupkules grabbed his sword, the beast's tongue lashed around his ankle and threw him up in the air. Bupkules fell into the Hydra's throat with a scream, then was swallowed whole.

The crowd gasped, Itchy groaned, and the monster burped. Amber clutched her throat in disgust. The monster smacks its lips, a scream came from one of the women, and the monster began to roar as it charged towards the crowd. However, the beast stopped and looked down at its neck. In a split second, Bupkules's sword goes through the neck and cuts the Hydra's head off!

The crowd clapped more than they did before and Itchy cheered, "Alright! Alright! Not bad!" Bupkules got to the ground as he was covered in green slime, then he staggered saying, "Itch...that wasn't so...so hard." He collapsed to the ground as Itchy ran over. The dog asked, "Kid? Kid, how many ears do you see?" Bupkules was dizzy and guessed, "Six?"

"Close enough. Lets go get you cleaned up." Itchy helps Bupkules up, while Ren and Stimpy looked over in stress. Thrax was calm as he said, "Guys, guys, guys. Re-lax, it's only half-time." As Bupkules and Itchy were walking away, the headless monster began to move. The two turned to look as Itchy mutters, "That doesn't sound good." The Hydra's body stood up and from the neck wound, three heads sprouted out!

Itchy shouts as he hands Bupkules the sword, "DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!" As rain poured down, Bupkules started running and whistled for Spirit. The horse flew down as he got his master on his back, then the two flew up into the air as they did their best to get away from the beast's fangs. Bupkules kept slicing the Hydra's heads off, but three more grew in. He kept doing it over and over until there were just about 100 heads!

Itchy screams, "**WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD SLCING THING?!**"

Before they could fly higher, one of the heads knocked Bupkules off Spirit and made the man fall into a huge sea of Hydra heads. Bupkules screams, "ITCHY, I DON"T THINK WE COVERD THIS IN BASIC TRAINING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" After a bizarre event of twisting and turning, sliding down one neck after the other, Bupkules manages to swing on a Hydra's tongue and pull it off. However, his freedom was cut short when the Hydra's paw pinned Bupkules to the wall of the mountain.

Thrax smirks, "My favorite part of the game..." The Hydra heads stood tall as they glared at Bupkules, making the man look up in fear. "_Sudden death._" Thrax finished. Bupkules looks to see lightning flash in the sky and notices the mountain, then he slammed his fists into the wall and made the mountain crumble. The rocks came down on the monster's heads and crushed it...along with Bupkules, who was still trapped in the creature's fist.

Spirit looked to see what happened and gave a panicked neigh, while the people looked and gasped in shock. Itchy shook his head and sadly whispered, "There goes another one, just like Achilles." Amber looked up at Thrax sternly and felt guilty about what happened. Thrax smirks as he lights a cigar with his claw, "Game. Set. Match." Itchy decided to head back, but he turned to see the dragon move. Everyone watched in fear, thinking that the monster is alive.

However, a familiar man with black hair and torn clothes pried himself out of the dead Hydra's grasp; it was Bupkules! Everyone stared in shock, then they went wild with cheers and applause. Spirit kicked his legs happily as he whinnied for joy, while Bupkules stumbles out of the Hydra's claw and gives a small wave. The people ran over towards Bupkules, lifted him on their shoulders, and carried him.

Spirit nuzzled his face near Bupkules as the man said worn out, "Itch...you gotta admit that...was pretty heroic." Itchy jumps around and cheers, "YA DID IT, KID! YA DID IT! YA WON BY A LANDSLIDE!" Thrax watched in anger as his face grew red and burned his cigar into a crisp. He was holding Ren and Stimpy by the heads, gripping his burning hands on their heads as they whined about being burned.

Amber shakes her head and gives a small laugh, then she smiles as she clapped slowly and softly, "Huh. Whaddya know?"

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for the wait and all, but I get things squared away. I thought of having the Gang Green Gang as the citizens, as well as keeping the Hydra as itself. Looks like Bupkules is turning into a hero! Up next: ZERO TO HERO! I love the song and I sang that as a show piece for a theatre camp, also singing a solo from one of the Muses.**

**I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Zero to Hero

Lola and the others were seen in front of a picture of Bupkules fighting the Hydra. Lola said, "From that day on, our boy Bupkules could do no wrong! He was so hot, steam looked cool!"

**Lola: **Oooooooooooooooh, yeah! Bless my soul, Bup was on a roll!

She bumped a plate with Bupkules's picture on it, making an impression that he was running.

**Dot: **Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll!

**Penelope: **What a pro!

**Lola: **Bup could stop a show, point him at a monster and your talking S.R.O! He was a no one!

While the Muses sang, they showed moments of Bupkules being a hero and battling monsters from Thrax. Bupkules battled a Caledonian Boar rampaging by firing an arrow at its head, killing it and having it being stuffed for a dinner.

**Minerva and Penelope: **A zero, zero!

**Lola:** Now, he's a honcho

**All:** He's a hero!

**Lola:** Here was a kid with his act-down-pat!

**All: **From zero to hero in no time flat, zero to hero!

**Lola (snaps fingers): **Just like that!

We see Bupkules flash a smile as he is on Spirit's back, waving at the wild crowd of people. A bunch of girls were going crazy as many swooned, cried, and reached out to Bupkules.

**All: **When he smiled, the girls went wild with ooohs and aaahs

**Dot (holding an urn of Bupkules's face): **And they slapped his face on ev'ry vase!

**Minerva (clunks Dot on the head):** On ev'ry "vahse!"

**All:** From appearance fees and royalties, our Bup had cash to burn! Now, nouveau riche and famous...

**Lola: **He could tell you what's the Grecian urn!

**All:** Say amen! There he goes again!

We also see a bunch of golden coins falling around near Bupkules and Itchy, then we see Bupkules's face on credit cards and urns being painted by many painters. We also see him battling a ferocious lion with a black mane and dark fur by beating it up, then kicking it out of the city.

**Sayer (does a split and holds up the Roman numeral 10): **Sweet and undefeated, and an awesome 10-10!

**All: **Folks lined up just to watch him flex!

The people crowded around "The Bup Store" to buy random Bupkules-related items like mugs, actions figures, and things.

**Dot (holds up a Bupkules action figure and squeezes it to make its chest pop out): **And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs!

Bupkules and Spirit fly towards the sky to see a giant bird monster, known as a Harpy, and they managed to trap it in a big cage.

**All: **Buppy, he comes, he sees, he conquers! Honey, the crowds were going bonkers! He showed the moxie, brains and spunk! From zero to hero!

Bupkules was rowing a boat as Itchy and Spirit were on the river, then a serpent popped out to attack them. Bupkules strangled the monster with one squeezed of its neck with one hand, making the monster be a big course of seafood.

**Dot (chisels a statue of Bupkules): **A major hunk!

**All: **Zero to hero!

**Lola: **And who'da thunk?

The pace of the music sped up. The Muses were dancin' their hearts out, then Lola held a shield and sword as she sang.

**Lola: **Who put the "glad" in Gladiator?

**All:** Bupkules!

**Sawyer: **Whose daring deeds are great theater?

Bupkules, Itchy, and Spirit watched a play about themselves defeating the Hydra

**All: **Bupkules!

**Sawyer: **Is he bold?

**Statues: **No one braver.

**Penelope: **Is he sweet?

**All: **Our fav'rite flavor! Bupkules...Bupkules...Bupkules...Bupkules...

Bupkules advertised a new soft drink called "Bupkulade" as Lindsay and Heather are models. We see Remus and Tonks at a villa in place of their small cottage with many urns of their adoptive son, both happy and giving each other high-fives. Over at a sandal store, Professor Utonium had Jimmy wear a pair of sandals called "Air Bups".

**All: **Bless my soul! Mac was on a roll! Un-de-fea-ted! Riding high!

**Lola:** And the nicest guy!

**All:** Not conceited! He was a nothin'!

**Lola and Sawyer: **Zero, zero!

**All:** Now, he's a honcho!

**Sawyer and Penelope:** He's a hero!

Thrax sent a Gorgon, a Griffin, and a Minotaur to fight Bupkules. However, the man managed to punch the three off as they fell to form a toppled pyramid. Bupkules reversed a natural disaster by slamming a giant rock over an erupting volcano.

Bupkules and Spirit flew up towards the night sky, then zipped past the constellation of Virgo as her skirts flew around like Marilyn Monroe. Thrax hits his head on a table and bangs his fist in anger about losing. Bupkules puts his hands in wet cement in front of a theatre as Spirit placed his hooves on next to Bupkules's handprints.

**All: **He hit the heights at breakneck speed! From zero to hero! Bup is a hero! Now, he's a hero...

**Lola: **Yes, indeed!

* * *

Thrax had never been so angry before. He seethed as he looked at the crowd below from a balcony and shouts, "PULL!" Stimpy and Ren threw a vase with Bupkules's picture on it into the air, then Thrax hurls a ball of fire at the vase as it smashed to pieces. Amber looks at Thrax as she points her finger like a gun, "Nice shootin', Red." Thrax stomps away from the rail and grumbles, "I can't believe this guy. I throw everything I got at him and he just-"

He stops as he heard a rubbery and squeaky noise, then looks to see Ren standing in front of him. Ren was wearing the new sandals with Air Bup labeled on them. Thrax glares, "What...are...those?" Ren moves as his feet squeaked, "Um...I dunno. I thought they looked kinda dashing." He gives a little smile, which made Thrax rub his temple and get heated up.

Thrax growled, "I have only 24 hours to get rid of this bozo...for the entire scheme I've been setting up for 18 years...goes up in smoke...and you...are wearing...HIS MERCHANDISE?!"

SLUUUUUURP

Thrax was flamed up, but simmers for a brief second when he and Ren looked to see Stimpy drinking some Bupulade through a straw. The fat cat stops and chuckles nervously, "Heh-heh...thirsty?" Thrax's face was a boiling red as his eyes glowed yellow and fire erupts from him, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" His outburst made the whole city shake, while everyone in town stopped in the middle of what they were doing in shock.

Ren and Stimpy were all sooty, then fell to the ground with a plop. Amber gets up and said as she walks towards the rail, "Looks like your games over. Wonder Boy's dodging every curveball you throw at him." Thrax looks at Amber's body and has an idea. He said as he chuckles darkly, "Oh, yeah." Amber sits herself on the balcony rail as Thrax came towards her. Thrax has smoke come around Amber's sides as he said, "I guess I'm not throwing the _right curves_, Amber, my sweet."

Amber looks at Thrax in disgust and said, "Ugh, don't even go there." She walks away from him as Thrax said, "I mean, c'mon! He's gotta have a weakness because everybody has a weakness. I mean, for Pandora, it was the box thing. And the Trojans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse. We just need to find Wonder Boy's. That's where you come in."

Amber scoffs as she points at Ren and Stimpy, "I've done my part! Get your little imps!" Ren was holding his foot as he clenched his teeth, while Stimpy was opening a soda can lid. Thrax said, "They couldn't handle him as a baby. I need someone who can...handle him as a man, so to speak." Amber looks at Thrax and said, "Hey, I've sworn off man-handling."

Thrax said, "Ya know, baby? That's the thing that got you into this mess in the first place!" He creates a holographic image of Amber's past with smoke. It shows her being held lovingly by a boy with wavy brown hair and brown eyes named Cedric Diggory, then an Asian girl named Cho Chang walks past the two as she gives a flirty wave to Cedric. The boy ran away from Amber, leaving her heartbroken as she wept on her knees.

Thrax said, "You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend's life. How does that pretty boy creep thank you? By running off with some babe. He hurt you bad, didn't he, Amber?" Amber swipes her hand at the smoke image of herself and said as she tries to hold back tears, "Look, I've learned my lesson. Okay?" Thrax said as he places his hands on Amber's shoulders gently, "Which is exactly why I think you should accept my offer. You hand me the key to defeating Wonder Breath and I give you the one thing you crave most in the entire cosmos!"

Amber was holding an urn of Bupkules's face on it as she listens to Thrax's scheme, but her expression turns into shock and sadness as Thrax whispers, "Your freedom." She makes a small gasp as she drops the urn, making it shatter.

* * *

Over at the temple that evening, Bupkules was talking to Goliath again. Bupkules said, "You should've been there, Dad! I bashed the Minotaur and grappled with the Gorgon! Just like Itchy told me: analyze the situation, control my strength, and...WHAMMO!" He pretends to punch Spirit, who pretends to die and falls backwards into a small pond. Bupkules said, "The crowds went wild!" He does a cheering noise as Spirit waves a little flag between his teeth.

Bupkules said, "Thank you, thank you..."

Goliath beams at his son, "You're doing perfect, Bupkules! You're making your old man proud!"

Bupkules smiles, "Thanks, Dad. I've been waiting for this day for a really long time."

Goliath tilts his head in confusion and asks, "Hmm...what day is that, my son?"

Bupkules answers, "Well, you know, the day I rejoin the Gods."

Goliath looks at his son uneasily and said, "You've done wonderfully, Bupkules. You really have, but I'm a afraid you're just not there yet." Bupkules's smile turned into a look of hurt and disbelief. The man said, "What? But...Father, I've beaten every single monster I've come up against! I-I'm the most famous person in all Greece! I...I'M AN ACTION FIGURE!" He holds up a little action figure of himself, which made the Gargoyle shake his head sadly.

Goliath said, "I'm afraid that being famous isn't the same as being a true hero."

"What more can I do?"

Goliath touches his son's face and sighed, "There's something you have to do for yourself."

"But how can I..." Bupkules said he held his father's hands.

Goliath said as he crouches into a thinking position, "Look inside your heart." In a flash, the Gargoyle leader changed into a statue and the entire temple was dark. Bupkules called out, "Father, WAIT!" Sadly, he was too late. In frustration, Bupkules banged the ground really hard as he fell on his knees as he gave an anguished yell. Bupkules gave a shaky breath as Spirit places his head on Bupkules's shoulder to comfort him.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song, but I love it; all rights to Disney. I thought of having Cedric Diggory as Amber's past lover and Cho Chang as the girl he went after. I don't own the characters, but I only own Amber. Looks like Amber and Bupkus have their problems to face. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. I Won't Say I'm in Love

The next day, a tour chariot drove past Bupkules's very large villa. From the gates, five girls were climbing up and were about to break in to see Bupkules. From the chariot, Bugs Bunny said, "On your left, we have Bupkules's villa. Our next stop is the gift shop were you can pick up the hero's 30 minute work out scroll, Buns of Bronze_." _

From inside the villa, Bupkules was posing for an urn painting as he wore a lion's skin and holding a sword with a shield. Itchy was reading a schedule to him. The dog said, "Okay...at 1:00, you got a meeting with King Gator. Says he has problems with the swamp, so I advise you not to wear your new sandals."

"Itch..."

"I told you, don't move!" growls a grumpy moose with glasses on and wearing a yellow chiton. His name is Lumpus. Bupkules went back to his pose as Itchy continues, "And at 3:00, ya need to get some girdle from the Hex Girls. Mmmm..." Bupkules had too much on his mind and shouts, "Itchy, WHAT'S THE POINT?!" He throws the shield and sword near the urn, bumping it and making Lumpus screw up.

Lumpus scribbles the urn with the black paint he was using and screams, "DAAAAIIIIIIIII! THAT'S IT!" He stomps off as Itchy snaps, "Keep your toga on, pal!" The moose's response was smashing his plate of paints on Itchy's head, giving him some sort of clown face. Lumpus leaves the room as Itchy rips the plate off his head. Itchy sticks his out his tongue to get the paint off, then said to Bupkules, "Whaddya mean 'what's the point'?! You wanna go to Olympus, don't ya?"

Bupkules said as he was taking off the lion skin, "Yeah, but this stuff isn't getting me anywhere." Itchy takes the pelt and wipes his face clean, then tosses the skin as he said, "You can't give up now! I'm countin' on you!" Bupkules slumps near a statue and sighed sadly, "I gave this everything I had." Itchy looked at Bupkules and said as he places his paw on Bupkules's knee, "Listen to me, kid. I've seen them all. I am tellin' ya and this is the honest-to-Goliath truth: You've got something I've never seen before!"

Bupkules smiles a little and asks, "Really?"

Itchy said as he points to his legs, "I can feel it right down these short legs of mine! I swear to you there is nothing you can't do, kid." The door burst open as a bunch of fan girls screamed, "EEEEEEEEEHHHH!" Nada, Victoria, Lindsay, Heather, and Albertina rushed over towards Bupkules ecstatic.

Nada led the girls and squeals, "It's him!" The girls swarmed Bupkules as they began to pull on his arm, tug his clothes, and touched him. Albertina gushed, "Ooooh, he's so hot!"

"Look at his muscles!" Lindsay sighed.

Heather said, "I touched his elbow!"

Victoria was on Bupkules's shoulders and holds onto his neck as her other hand held up a red sweatband. She screams, "I GOT HIS SWEATBAND!" The girls tackled Bupkules to the ground as the man looked at Itchy as he groaned, "Itch..._help!_" Itchy whispered, "Escape Plan Beta!" Bupkules hissed back, "Gotcha!" Itchy ran towards the door and blew his whistle, which made the girls get his attention.

The girls broke away as Lindsay asked, "Hey, where is he?" Heather was in tears as the girls noticed that Bupkules vanished. Itchy points to the open door, "There he goes! On the veranda!" All of the girls screamed again and ran out, having Itchy go in hot pursuit. The door seemed to close itself, but it was actually Amber standing behind it the whole time.

She walks around a bit and looks to see Bupkules's feet stick out from behind a curtain. She smirks as she sees a tassel hanging, "Let's see, what could be behind Curtain #1?" Bupkules holds a torn strap of his clothes up and said in a scratchy voice, "Amber!" He was a wreck as his clothes were a bit torn, his hair was a mess, and he has some red lipstick on his cheek.

Amber said, "It's alright. The sea of raging hormones has ebbed." Bupkules wipes his cheek to get the lipstick off and said, "Hey, it's great to see you. I missed you." Amber plops herself down on a seat near a table of merchandise as she asks, "So, this is what heroes do on their days off?" Bupkules shrugs and said, "Ah...I-I-I'm no hero." Amber said, "Sure you are. Everybody in Greece think you're the greatest thing since they put the pocket in pita."

Bupkules picks up his sweatband and fixes it as he chuckled, "I know, it's crazy. I can't go anywhere without being mobbed. I mean-" Amber cuts him off and said, "You sound like you could use a break. You think your little wiener dog would go..." She squeezes a toy that looks like Itchy as it lets out a squeak, "Berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?"

Bupkules shrugs, "Oh, gee. I dunno, uh, Itchy's pretty much got the rest of the day booked and all-" Amber tosses the toy over her shoulder and gets up as she grips a hold of Bupkules's top, "Ah, Itchy, Schmitchy! Just follow me out the window, around the dumbbells, you lift up the back wall, and we're gone."

* * *

After spending the entire day with each other, the two of them were walking around a courtyard. The two laughed as they walked down some steps. Bupkules said, "Wow, what a day! First, that restaurant by that bay and then that-that play...the-the Oedipus thing? Man, I thought I had problems!" Amber has a sheer shawl over her shoulders in black as she gave a little chuckle when Bupkules was laughing.

She sighs a bit, then hears someone say, "Pssst!" She looked over to a birdbath close by, where Ren and Stimpy were disguised a birds. They got their heads back to normal as Ren hissed, "Stop fooilin' around!" Stimpy adds, "Yeah! Get the goods, sister!" Amber looked at the two in disgust, then they got their heads back to birds when Bupkules turned around to talk to Amber.

He said, "I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun." Amber said as she tries to focus on her goal, "Yeah, neither did I." She watches the two birds fly away, then Bupkules smiles, "Thanks, Amber." Amber mutters to herself, "Oh, don't thank me just yet." She pretends to fall as she makes a gasp, then Bupkules grabs a hold of her arms to stop her fall.

He said as he held her, "Careful."

Amber moves her foot and said, "Sorry. Weak ankles."

Bupkules picks her up in his arms and carries her towards a bench saying, "Well, maybe you should sit down for a while." Amber leans on the bench and said as she sticks her right leg in front of Bupkules's face, "So...do have any problems with things like this?"

"Uh..."

Amber uses her foot to turn Bupkules's face towards her and said, "Weak ankles I mean." Bupkules slowly puts Amber's leg down and said, "Oh! Um, no... I just-" Amber continues as she slides closer to Bupkules and making him a bit nervous, "No weakness whatsoever? No trick knee...ruptured discs?" She had her hands on his chest and a strap of her dress was sliding off her shoulder.

Bupkules slips the strap up and gulps as a frog ribbited in his throat. He said clearly, "No! I'm-I-I'm fit as a fiddle!" He gets up from his spot, then Amber huffs as she rests her chin on her hand, "Wonder Boy, you are perfect." Bupkules was standing near a fountain and holds a stone as he said, "Thanks." He flicks the stone across the fountain as it did multiple skips, then the statue on the fountain made a crash.

Bupkules gave an uneasy chuckle and said, "Whoops!" Amber holds back a giggle, then stands next to him to look at the statue. She said, "It looks better that way. No, really! It does!" The two looked at a marble statue of a woman with her arms missing, looking similar to _Venus de Milo_. The two looked up to see a shooting star, then Bupkules sighs, "Ya know, when I was kid, I would've given anything to be exactly like everybody else."

Amber asks in disgust, "Ugh, you wanted be petty and dishonest?"

Bupkules sees her walk away a bit and said, "Everybody's not like that." Amber sees her reflection at the fountain and sighed, "Yes, they are." Bupkules stands next to her and said, "You're not like that." Amber looks at him and asked, "How do you know what I'm like?" Bupkules said, "All I know is...you're the most amazing person with...weak ankles I've ever met."

Amber smiles a little and walks away a little bit, but her back lightly hits a little statue of Cupid. Talk about irony. Bupkules said, "Amber, when I'm with you, I-I don't feel so...alone." Amber looks away and sadly said, "Sometimes it's better to be alone."

"Whaddya mean?"

Amber sits near a fountain and sadly said as she bowed her head, "Nobody can hurt you." Bupkules looks at Amber, sits next to her, and holds her hand as he said, "Amber, I would never ever hurt you." Amber's face was a bit close to Bupkules's as she said, "And I don't wanna hurt you, so let's do us both a favor and...stop this...before we..." As their faces were coming closer and closer, the moment was cut off when a bright light shined on the two.

"ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! PARTY'S OVER!" The two looked up to see Itchy on Spirit's back, who was flapping his wings like a helicopter and has a lantern strapped to his head. Itchy was holding a megaphone as he shouted and continues, "I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THIS TOWN!" Amber stands up and shouted, "Calm down, wiener dog! It was all my fault!"

Itchy glares, "YOU'RE ALREADY ON MY LIST, SISTER, SO DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" He jumps off Spirit's back and goes towards Bupkules, while Spirit snorts in Amber's face. However, she blew the candle out inside the lantern. Itchy grabs Bupkules's chiton and growls, "And as for you, ya bum! You're gonna go to the stadium and I'm gonna put you to work out of your life! Now, get on the horse!"

Bupkules raised a hand and said, "Okay. Okay." Amber looks at him and said, "I'm sorry." Bupkules shrugs as he grabs an orchid from a tree, "Eh, he'll get over it." The tree was bending over as Bupkules held the flower, then it snapped back to place after Bupkules picked it. He hands it to Amber and gives her a kiss on the cheek before walking back to Itchy. Amber felt her cheek and smiles a little, while Itchy yells, "MOVE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Bupkules got on Spirit and waves a little at Amber as a lovesick expression was on his face. He paid no attention to the road as everyone was getting hit with branches. Itchy ducks and moans, "Hey, watch it! Watch it! WATCH IT!" He turns Bupkules's head around and shouts, "KEEP YOUR GOO-GOO EYES ON THE-" Itchy smacks into a large branch, knocking himself off Spirit.

He hits the ground hard and said before passing out, "That's it...next time, I drive..."

Back to Amber, she sat on the edge of a fountain and looks at the flower Bupkules gave to her. She smiles a bit, but looks in confusion and sighed, "Oh, what's that matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn." She stood up and looks at the statue of Cupid as she sang, then turns the statue around to have its arrow pointing in the other direction. She goes over some small statues, which came to life revealing Lola, Minerva, Penelope, Dot, and Sawyer.

**Amber: **If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation... That's ancient history, been there! Done that!"

**Muses: **Who'd ya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to ya, try to keep it hidden... Honey, we can see right through ya!

**Amber:** Oh no...

**Muses:** Girl, ya can't conceal it! We know how you're feelin' who you're thinkin' of...

**Amber: **Oh! No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!

**Muses: **You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it? Uh-oh...

**Amber:** It's too cliché; I won't say I'm in love...

Amber walks near some statues that have men and women in romantic poses, then Amber looks to see one with a man holding a woman by her waist as her feet left the ground. She walks away as the Muses sang more, then looks at a statue of a couple kissing each other lovingly. The five formed a pyramid as Dot on the top when Lola, Minerva, Penelope, and Sawyer were holding her up as they're at a fountain.

**Amber:** I thought my heart had learned its lesson... It feels so good when you start out... My head is screaming get a grip, girl! Unless, you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh-whoa...

**Muses: **Cry your heart out! You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling! Baby, we're not buying! Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling!

**Amber: **Oh no...

**Muses: **Face it like a grown-up when you're gonna holla that you've got (got) got it bad...

**Amber:** Whoa-oh_... _No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!

Amber hopped from one rock to the other across the pond, but nearly falls into the water as she lost her footing. She grabs a hold of a statue's hand, which looks just like Bupkules with his hand extended out to Amber. Amber gets up and smiles as she leans against the statue, but shifts away and glares in denial.

**Muses:** Give up or give in!

**Lola:** Check the grin, you're in love...

**Amber: **This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love...

**Muses: **You're doin' flips; read our lips, you're in love!

**Amber: **You're way off base I won't say it.

**Muses: **She won't say it, no!

**Amber: **Get off my case! I won't say it!

**Muses (give Dot a boost to lift up Amber's flower): **Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love...

Amber looked at the flower Bupkules had given to her, picked it up, and holds it close to her heart as she leans back on the fountain with a smile.

**Amber: **Aaaaah-oooooh...at least out loud...I won't say I'm in...love..

**Muses: **Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, sha-la-la-la-la-la...ahhhh...

Amber finally accepted it; she is in love with Bupkules.

* * *

**How was that one? I love the song, too! It looks like Amber and Bupkules are in love :) Will these two stay together or will Thrax try to bring them apart? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: The girls who play the fan girls are my OCs and missnovember92's OC; I only own Victoria (me), Nada, and Heather.**


	9. The Deal

Amber felt so happy and content about being in love. And not some cheesy, sex love or a simple friendship love. No, this was the real deal. The statue of the man and woman holding hands split apart as the statue melted in magma, then blackened as Thrax appeared from the rubble. Amber shot up fast and got of the fountain as Thrax said as he leans back on the molten rubble, "Hey, what's the buzz? Huh, Amber? What is the weak link in Wonder Boy's chain?"

Amber glares, "Get yourself another girl. I'm through."

Thrax said as he rubs his ear with his claw, "I'm sorry, Amber? Did I hear you correctly? I think just got a hunk of brimstone wedged in my ear-"

Amber shouts, then said in a deadly whisper, "Then, read my lips! _Forget it._" She stomps away from Thrax, but he appeared before her as he said, "Amber, Amber, Amber. My sweet, deluded, little minion. I think you're forgetting one teeny-weeny, itsy-bitsy, but ever-so-crucial, tiny detail! **I OWN YOU!**"

Meanwhile, Itchy came to and felt a lump on his head. He groans, "Ooh, I got myself a little nub there." He rubs his head hard as the lump disappears and growls to himself, "That kid's gonna be running laps for a month!" Then, he heard Thrax and Amber talking. He peeks over behind a statue as Thrax said, "If I say 'hey, sing me a song', you say 'which tune?' If I say I want Wonder Boy's head on a platter, you say..."

Amber said reluctantly, "Medium or well done?"

Itchy backs away in horror and said, "I knew that dame was bad news! This is gonna break the kid's heart." Itchy ran off fast, not hearing the rest of the conversation. Amber said, "Don't worry, I'll get it right." Thrax said as he made smoke fly towards Amber like bats, "You hear that? That's the sound of your freedom, fluttering away in the wind!" Amber coughs as she clears away the smoke and said, "I don't care! I'm not gonna let you hurt him!"

Thrax began to get annoyed and said, "I can't believe you're getting so worked up over some guy!"

"This one is different!" Amber tried to explain. "He's honest and sweet-"

Thrax moans, "Please."

"He would never do anything to hurt me!" Amber explains.

Thrax said as he almost raised his voice, "He's a guy!"

Amber said, "Besides, OH ONENESS. You can't beat him! He has no weakness! He's good as-" She turned to see Thrax's face right in front of her. He had an evil smile spread across his face as he smirks, "I think he does, Amber." Taking the flower from her, Thrax holds it in his claw and burns it to dust as he finished, "I truly think...he does."

* * *

Over at the stadium, Bupkules was completely lovestruck. He was jumping around, doing flips, running at 10,000,000, miles per hour, and was happy as he was working out. Itchy walks in with a solemn look on his face and walks past Spirit, who was eating some feed out of a bowl and some little birds were sharing. Bupkules was swinging his legs around a vault and switching hands as he said, "Hey, Itch! What happened to you?"

Itchy said, "Kid, we gotta talk." Bupkules grabs Itchy and began swinging him around as he said, "Itch, I've had the greatest day of my life! I-I can't stop thinking about Amber!" Itchy spirals into the dirt after Bupkules lets him go, then the man goes onto one of the high bars and leans on it after jumping up. Bupkules sighed, "She's something else."

Itchy shouts, "Bup, I'm tryin' to talk to you! Would you come down here and listen?" Bupkules said as he does a flip and flies into the air, "Oh, but how can I come down there when I feel so UP?"

As Spirit was enjoying his meal, he heard a whistle to him. He looked over to the entrance to see a pinto mare with brown patches on white fur, a cream mane and tail, and brown wings with white on them. She also has a pair of blue eyes and a white face with some brown at the sides of her face. Spirit's jaw slacked as he follows the mare into a shed. Suddenly, the winged mare split in two!

Spirit gave a panicked neigh as the split horse morphed into Ren and Stimpy, then the two lept towards him as Ren sneered, "Gotcha!"

Back to Itchy and Bupkules, Itchy tried to get Bupkules's attention and shouts, "Yeah, very nice! What I'm trying to say is-" Bupkules came back down and holds Itchy saying, "And if it wasn't for you, I never would have met her!" He pulls him into a noogie as he said, "I owe ya big time, little guy!" Itchy grumbles and gets out of the headlock, then Bupkules puts Itchy's paws up for boxing and Bupkules imitates Itchy as he pretends to fight, "Rule #38! C'mon, Itch! Keep 'em up there, huh? I got two words for ya: duck!"

Itchy ducks as Bupkules throws a punch, then Itchy had enough and said, "Listen to me! She's-"

Bupkules asks, "A dream come true?"

"Not exactly-"

Bupkules cuts him off again, "More beautiful than Rita?"

"Aside from that-"

Bupkules sighed, "The most wonderful-"

Itchy grabs Bupkules's wrists and screams, "SHE'S A FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUD! She's been playing you for a sap!" Bupkules said, "Aw, c'mon! stop kidding around." Itchy gets up on the vault and shouts, "I'm not kiddin' around!" Bupkules didn't know what's wrong with Itchy and said, "I know you're upset about today, but that's no reason you-"

"Kid, you're missing the point!"

Bupkules began to get testy and said, "Point is I love her!"

Itchy said, "She don't love you!"

Bupkules started to get angry and glared, "You're crazy!"

"She's nothing but a two-timing..."

Bupkules shouts, "Stop it!"

"No-good, lying, scheming-"

Bupkules had enough and yells, "SHUT UP!" He hits Itchy hard that the dog went flying into a pile of weights. Bupkules was in total shock at his own outburst. He ran towards Ithcy to see if he's alright and said, "I'm sorry. I-"

Itchy gets up as he gets some chains off himself and said, "Okay. Okay, that's it. You won't face the truth? Fine." He walks towards the exit as Bupkules asks, "Wait, where are you going?" Itchy said without looking at Bupkules, "I'm hoppin' the first barge outta here. I'm going home." Bupkules became confused and upset, then angry as he scoffs, "Fine! Go! I don't need you!" He lifts up a weight and lifts it over his head, then Itchy stops at the exit and mutters sadly, "I thought you would be the all-time champ, not the all-time chump."

Just as he walked out, all of the lamps went out. Thrax was realxing on the bar and said, "Geez, what got this dog's tail? He did a flip and landed in front of Bupkules. Thrax introduced himself, "Ba-boom. Name is Thrax, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how are ya doin'?" Bupkules stares at the virus and sighed walking away, "Uh, not now. Okay?" Thrax got in front of Bupkules again and began to walk on the bars with his hands, then walks on his hands in midair as he said fast, "I'll only need a few seconds 'cause I'm a fat talker, a'ight? Ya see, I got this major deal in the works. Real estate venture if you will, and Bup, ya little bubba, may I call ya Bup? You seem to be constantly getting in the way of things."

Bupkules walks away and said, "You got the wrong guy." Thrax snaps through gritted teeth as he grabs Bupkules, "LISTEN TO ME, YA LITTLE-" Thrax stops himself and calmly said, "Just...just hear me out, okay? So, I would be eternally grateful if you take a day off from all this hero business. Geez, I mean monsters, natural disasters, pffbt! You wait a day, huh?"

Bupkules began to get annoyed and said, "You're out of your mind."

Thrax grabs a hold Bupkules's shoulders to stop him and said, "Not so fast! Because you see, I just have a little leverage you might wanna know about." He snaps his fingers, then Amber appears in a puff of smoke. Bupkules looked in shock and calls out, "Amber!"

Amber runs over to Bupkules and cries, "Don't listen to hi-" She gets cut off when Thrax used his powers to have smoke bind Amber's body like chains, as well as some covering her mouth like a gag. Bupkules ran towards Amber to free her, but she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Bupkules became angry and lunges at Thrax as he shouts, "Let her go!"

Thrax only dodged from Bupkules and had him fall on his side. Thrax said as he snaps his fingers again to show Amber struggling, "Here's my trade: You give up your godlike strength for about 24 hours. Okay, let's say the NEXT 24 hours and Amber here is safe from harm. Free as a bird, we dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, go home. Whaddya say, c'mon."

Bupkules looks at Amber, then at Thrax as he asks, "People are-are gonna get hurt, aren't they?" Thrax shrugs, "Nah! I mean, it's a possibility that it happens. It's war, what can I tell you? Whaddya want from these people?" Thrax appears next to Amber and pinches her face as he coos, "Little Amber, smooshy-smooshy, isn't she more important than they are?"

Bupkules yells, "STOP IT!"

Thrax jerks Amber's face towards Bupkules and snarls, "Isn't she?!"

Bupkules looks at the ground in thought, then at the two as he warns Thrax, "You gotta swear she'll be safe from any harm." Thrax said as he pats Amber's head and walks towards Bupkules, "Fine! Okay, I'll give ya that one. Amber's safe, otherwise you get your strength right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, whatever, ba-boom-boom. How about we shake on it?"

Thrax held out his hand and said, "Hey, I really don't have time to bat this around. I kinda got a schedule, plans for art, I need an answer and I need it now! Going once, going twice..." Bupkules looked at Amber, who shook her head and gave a muffled response.

Bupkules turns to Thrax and glares, "Alright!"

Thrax smirks, "Yes! We're THERE!" He grabs Bupkules's hand and all at once, a bright light shone as Bupkules groans in pain and he felt weaker. His muscles grew smaller as they reached to a normal size and he looked very pale. He sluggishly gets up as Thrax smirks, "You might feel a bit queasy, it's natural. So, maybe you should** SIT DOWN!**" Thrax hurls a set of weights at Bupkules, making the man fly towards the ground and get knocked over.

Bupkules struggles under the weight as Thrax hissed, "Now, you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Isn't this just...peachy?" Thrax stops himself and smirks, "Oh, and one more thing, you're gonna love this." Thrax goes towards Amber and said as he snaps his fingers to release Amber, "Amber, baby, a deal's a deal. You're off the hook."

Amber gasps from air and coughs, then Thrax holds Amber as he said, "By the way, Buppy, isn't she not the most fabulous little actress." Amber tries to pull away from Thrax as she muttered, "Stop it."

Bupkules was already off the ground and asks, "What do you mean?" Thrax said as he places his hands on Amber's shoulders, "I mean your little chicky-poo here was working for me the whole time. Duh!"

Bupkules remembered what Itchy told him and felt something hurt inside. He looked with betrayal and cried, "You're...you're lying!" Thrax only gave a smug smile and shrug, while Amber looks at her feet in shame. Suddenly, Ren and Stimpy ran towards Bupkules in their disguised form when Bupkules saved them.

Ren pretends to cough, "Help!"

Stimpy mocks as well, "Jeepers, mister! You're really STRONG!" The two threw off their disguises as they pulled on Bupkules's arms, making him bend. Thrax said, "Couldn't have done it without ya, sugar..."

Amber said, "No..."

"Sweetheart...babe..." Thrax continued.

Amber goes towards Bupkules and said, "It's not like that! I didn't mean to, I just...I couldn't! I'm so sorry..." Bupkules walks away from Amber heartbroken, then Ren and Stimpy mocked Bupkules more. They chanted, "A HERO'S A ZERO! A HERO'S A ZERO!" Stimpy pours the sports drinks on Bupkules as Ren kicks dirt at the man, making him slump to the ground sadly.

Amber's eyes began to fill up with tears as she watched, feeling crushed and heartbroken. Thrax shrugs as a black griffin appeared with a chariot, then the virus said, "Well, gotta blaze 'cause there's a whole cosmos up their waiting for me! With, hey! My name on it! SO MUCH FOR THE PRELIMINARIES AND NOW ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!" He rode off as the sun began to rise, leaving Amber on her knees weeping and Bupkules slumped over as he reached a hand up to wipe a tear escaping from his eye.

* * *

**How was that one? Thrax is such a bastard, isn't he? Pardon my French, but that was a really low blow. Bupkules lost his strength, Amber's heartbroken and betrayed as our hero is, and Thrax is about to put his evil plan for domination into action. Will Bupkules be able to stop him? Stay tuned for more! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. The Battle on Olympus: Part 1

In outer space, the planets had aligned and had fired a magic blast to earth, creating a hole that revealed a prison that had bars made out of lightning from the ocean. A horde of evil creatures resided in there and they looked up to see Thrax fly his chariot down. He bellowed, "BROTHERS, TITANS! LOOK AT YOU AND YOUR SCOLDING PRISON! WHO PUT YOU DOWN THERE?!"

The Titans howled, "**GOLIATH!**" Thrax shot fire out at the bars and sets the monsters free as he said, "AND NOW THAT I SET YOU FREE, WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU ARE GOING TO DO?!" The creatures punched their fists through the bars as they roared, "**DESTROY HIM!**"

Thrax smirks, "Good answer."

From out of the prison, a giant woman with white hair and purple skin came out. She was fat and the bottom half of her body resembles an octopus with eight tentacles. She wore a necklace that has a seashell hanging and she has red fingernails, scarlet lips, and green eyes. Ursula shouts as her tentacles grabbed some buildings, "_Crush...Goliath!_"

A black dragon with a purple underbelly, black horns, gray claws, yellow eyes, and black teeth with a yellow mouth appeared. Maleficent roared as she sees a herd of horses galloping, "_Freeze him!_" She opens her mouth and instead of fire, she blows ice out and freezes the horses as they stood still as statues.

A giant man with red skin and a ghostlike tail appeared. He has golden eyes, black hair in a ponytail as the rest of his head was bald, has a mustache and a beard that was twisted, and long black fingernails; this is Jafar. The evil genie sorcerer shouts, "_Burn Goliath!_" He shot out some fireballs and flung them around, making the ground burn.

A giant cloud of black smoke with a man's face appeared as he blows around like a tornado, while toxic smoke left from his body. Hexxus said, "_And blow him...AWAY!_" The five began going towards the land, but Thrax stopped them and said, "Um...guys?" The five stopped and looked to see Thrax pointing to Mount Olympus with his thumb. He said, "Olympus would be that way."

After a moment of silence, they turned the other way as they bellowed out, "**GOLIATH!**" As everyone was walking, a giant demon with black skin and huge bat wings walked. He was pretty muscular and fit, has long fingernails at the ends of his fingers, blank yellow eyes that looked demonic, black horns that curved slightly, and sharp fangs. He also wore a black loincloth around his waist; this demon is none other than Chernabog.

Thrax pulls over towards the devil and shouts, "Hold it, Chernabog!"

The demon, Chernabog, looked at Thrax and listens as the virus said to him, "I have a very special job for you, my Satanic friend."

Meanwhile, up on Olympus, Nawt was taking his usual nap. He shot up when he heard a noise and looked over to see the Titans right at the bottom of the mountain! Nawt shrieked as he began to fly towards Goliath and Elisa, "OH, we're in trouble! BIG TROUBLE!" He flies over to Goliath and Elisa, who were laying on a cloud leisurely. Nawt panicked, "My Lord and Lady, the Titans have escaped and THEY'RE PRACTICALLY AT OUR GATES!"

Goliath's eyes glowed white as he roared, "SOUND THE ALARM! LAUNCH AN IMMEDIATE COUNTER-ATTACK! GO! GO!" Nawt said as he gave a salute, "Gone, Go." In a flash, he alerted the other Gods. Pound heard the alarm and began hammering lightning bolts for Goliath, while Blanko got onto his chariot pulled by hounds. He slipped on his helmet and shouts, "Charge!"

Bang got onto his sun chariot and whips the horses to pull, he hurls out his sword as he shouts, "On to battle!" All the Gods and Goddesses were on their chariots as they began to get ready for battle, but the Titans began climbing up. Pound threw an armful of lightning bolts to Goliath, who took on and fired at Ursula. Hexxus swirled his hands around and began to suck the Gods and Goddesses from their chariots away.

Thrax watched from above and laughed, "Boom! Bada-boom-boom-boom! Ha!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Thebes, Chernabog was stomping around and smashing the city looking for Bupkules. The citizens ran around screaming in terror as the giant demon looked through a building. He roars, "**BUPKULES! Where are you?!**" He dismembers the building and hurls it towards the ground. The Gang Green Gang were hiding in some dried fountain as they took cover.

Snake cried, "What can we do's?!"

Ace shouts, "Where's Bupkules?!"

Big Billy points at a statue of Bupkules and said, "Yeah! Bupkules will save us!" It was smashed to pieces as Chernabog swiped his arm at it, but for some reason Big Billy was still pointing at it. Chernabog bellowed as he continues to smash buildings, "**BUPKULES! COME OUT AND FACE ME!**" Bupkules walked out of the stadium, looked at the giant devil in the distance, and walked on with a small sigh.

Amber ran to stop him and places her hands on his chest. She looked at him in worry and said, "What are you doing? Without your strength, you'll be killed!" Bupkules said as he pushed her aside, "There are worse things." He kept walking down the steps to face Chernabog, but he didn't listen as Amber shouts, "Wait! Stop!"

"Look! It's Bupkules!" Ace said.

"Thank the Gods we're saved, muchachos!" Lil' Arturo said.

Chernabog looks to see Bupkules walking and stomps over. He looks at the man and said, "**So, you're mighty Bupkules! Ha-ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" **The monster pokes Bupkules for laughs, then backhands him towards a mosaic billboard hard. Bupkules smashes into some tiles that resembled teeth and fell with a thud. Amber watched in horror as the Gang reared back in fear.

Suddenly, Amber heard angry whinnies coming from a stable. She opens it to see Spirit tied up. Amber said as she tries to calm the winged horse down to untie him, "Easy, horse feathers! Whoa, stop twitching!" She grabs some of the ropes and pulls them loose to free Spirit's legs saying, "Listen, Bupkules is in trouble!" Spirit gave a panicked neigh, then Amber takes the ropes off Spirit's muzzle and said, "We gotta find Itchy! He's the only one who can talk some sense into him!" In a few moments, Spirit has Amber on his back as he flew up into the air and Amber held on for dear life as she screamed.

* * *

On Olympus, Goliath kept throwing lightning bolts at the Titans as he roared, "_GET BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!_" Ursula got towards the gates and used her tentacles to pull the bars away, turning them into dust.

Thrax said, "Boom! Chihuahua!"

Back at the edge of Thebes, Itchy was at the docks and about to climb aboard a ship that would sail him back home. "HURRY UP!" Eustace called. "WE'RE SHOVING OFF HERE!"

"Itchy!" Amber yelled, flying next to him, "Bupkules needs your help!"

Itchy snaps at Amber, "What does he need me for when he has a friend like you?!"

"He won't listen to me!"

Itchy scoffs, "Good! He's finally learned something!" Before he walked off towards the boat, Spirit got into Itchy's face and snorted in anger. Amber said with pleading in her voice, "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but this isn't about me; it's about him! If you don't help him now, Itchy, he'll die!" Itchy stops dead in his tracks about what Amber said and began to have second thoughts.

Back on Olympus, Goliath was losing terribly and he yells, "_I NEED MORE THUNDERBOLTS!_"

Nawt said, "Pound has been captured, my Lord! Everyone's been captured! I'VE BEEN CAPTURED!" He was pulled by the ankles as Ren and Stimpy carried him away. Nawt said, "Hey, watch the sandals, man!"

Suddenly, Jafar appeared and used his powers to trap Goliath in hardened lava. Maleficent came in and hardened it more with her ice breath, leaving Goliath's head and shoulders free. Thrax rode over his chariot and sing-songs, "Goly, I'm hoooooooooome!" Goliath glares at Thrax deadly and said, "Thrax..._YOU'RE BEHIND THIS?!_" Thrax smirks with his arms folded, "You're correct, sir!"

Over in Thebes, Chernabog was kicking Bupkules around like a hacky sack as the demon laughed. He sets Bupkules on his knee and said, "**PUH-LEASE!**" He flicks Bupkules off with his finger, sending the bruised man into a wagon of pottery. Chernabog laughs maniacally in delight as he sees Bupkules laying on the smashed remains. Spirit flew over with Itchy and Amber on his back, then Itchy shouts, "BUPKULES!"

Bupkules looks up and said, "Itch..." Bupkules was all beaten and bruised, his hair was a mess, has two black eyes, some blood from his lip, claw marks on his arms, and parts of his clothes were ripped. Itchy got towards Bupkules and said, "Come on, Bup! Come on, fight back! You can take this bum! This guy's a pushover! Look at him!"

Bupkules moans as he glares at Amber, "You were right all along, Itch. Dreams are for rookies." Itchy said, "No, no, no, no, no, no, Bup. Giving up is for rookies. I came back because I'm not quittin' on ya. I'm willing to go the distance. How 'bout you?"

Chernabog came out of nowhere and grabs Bupkules in his fist. Chernabog laughs, "**I'LL FEAST ON YOUR HEAD, MORTAL!**" Bupkules struggles, but see a piece of burning wood and grabs it. He hurls it at one of Chernabogs eyes and drops to the ground as the black demon covered his eyes as he screamed in pain. Itchy cheers, "Whoa, baby!" Bupkules grabs some rope around Chernabog's legs and ties them together as the demon stumbles around, then Chernabog loses his balance and falls on his knees. Chernabog falls off a cliff with a loud roar and tried to spread his wings out to fly, but he falls faster and faster until he fell to his death.

The impact caused the earth to shake, knocking a piller out of it's place and about to topple on Bupkules. Amber cried out as she ran towards Bupkules, "Bupkules, look out!" She shoves him out of the way, but gets crushed under the pillar's weight. Bupkules rolled around and stops, then he looked to see Amber crushed under the pillar. He screamed, "AMBER, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bupkules ran over towards the pillar and picks it up, then his godlike strength comes back and he was good as new when he held the pillar over his head.

Bupkules panted and asked, "What's...what's happening?"

Amber rolls a little on her back and said weakly, "T-Thrax's deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt." Bupkules rushed towards Amber and holds her up a bit, then asked, "Amber, wh-why did you...I...you didn't have to-" Although she was in pain, Amber said with a small smile, "People always do crazy things...when they're in love."

Bupkules said as he almost felt himself tear up, "Oh, Amber... Amber, I...I..."

Amber jokes softly, "Are you always this articulate?"

Bupkules gives a small chuckle, then Amber said, "You haven't got much time. You can still stop Thrax." Itchy slips a rock under Amber's head like a pillow and places her head down saying, "I'll watch over her, kid." Bupkules caresses Amber's face with one hand and said, "You're going to be alright. I promise." With a look of determination, he gets on Spirit's back with a sword ready and kicks the horse's sides saying, "Let's go, Spirit!"

* * *

**How was that one? Thrax is taking over, Itchy came back, and Bupkules has his strength back. Will he stop Thrax and the Titans? I thought of having different villains as the Titans and I thought Chernabog would be good as the Cyclops. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. The Battle on Olympus: Part 2

Up on Olympus, all of the deities has their hands chained behind their backs and some linked their necks as they were descending the stairs. Ren calls out as he was wearing Blanko's helmet and holding his sword, "Hup-two-three-four! Come on, everybody!" He shouts at a chained Nawt, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Nawt stammered a bit as Stimpy was holding Nawt's scepter.

Goliath growls with his eyes white, "I swear, Thrax...when I get out of-" He was cut off as the hardened lava covered Goliath entirely. Thrax said as he conjured up a black throne and a glass filled with martini, "I'm the one giving orders now, stone boy. Ya know, I think I'm gonna like it here." As he began to sip his drink, someone shouts, "Don't get too comfortable, Thrax!"

Spitting the martini out, Thrax whirled around to see Bupkules riding on Spirit towards him! The Gods and Goddesses stopped walking as they looked to see Bupkules flying. Bang cried, "Bupkules!"

Bupkules called as he got towards the deities, "This oughta even the odds!" He began to cut the chains that held Bang and Rita with his sword, then all the chains fell apart on the others as they smiled about being free. Nawt got himself free and hits Stimpy, then kicks Ren as he said, "Yeah, Bupkules! Thank you, man!"

Thrax shouts, "GET THEM!"

Jafar began to throw some green acid at horse and rider, but the liquid turned to goo as it fell on Thrax. Thrax coughs and groans, "No! Get him, not me!" Maleficent blew out some ice, but Bupkules punched through the icicles without getting frozen or scratched. He steers Spirit towards Thrax, while the virus shouts, "Follow my finger! HIM!" Maleficent kept blowing more ice, but she accidentally froze Thrax.

Thrax was frozen, but his eyes moved around as he said through clenched teeth, "The yutz with the horse!" Spirit drops Bupkules onto the mountain, who pulled Goliath out from his rock prison. Thrax steams up in anger and screams as the ice blasted away from him, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Goliath placed his hands on his son's shoulders and smiled, "Thank you, my son."

Spirit spots Ren and Stimpy running away, then he pins them by their feet with his back hooves. Stimpy said, "No, nice horsey! My intentions were pure! I really was attracted to you!" Ren said, "What?! That's sick!" Spirit began to use his front hooves to punch them around like a punching bag, neighing with pleasure.

Pound tosses a some lightning bolts to Goliath, who caught some and said to Bupkules, "Now, watch your old man work!" He began to glide into the air as his wings felt the currents, then the Titans looked up and said, "Uh-oh."

Goliath flings a lightning bolt at Ursula's chest, who doubled over in pain and began to slink off. The others began to run for their lives, then Thrax shouts, "Guys, get your titanic rears in gear and kick some Olympian butt!" Spirit comes up from behind Thrax and blows on Thrax's hair, making it blow out and leave him bald. Thrax held his head with on hand and said, "Huh? Did it just cold here? What? Is my hair out?"

Spirit neighed in delight, then Bupkules spots Hexxus. Grabbing the cloud of toxic by the tail, Bupkules swirled him around and began to suck up Ursula, Maleficent, and Jafar like a vacuum. Bupkules kept hurling and hurling, then he flings the black cloud hard towards the night sky and into the depths of space. The result ended with an explosion in the sky.

Everyone cheered for their victory as Goliath and Bupkules high-fived each other. Thrax flies away in his chariot with Ren and Stimpy as he yells, "Thanks a ton, Wonder Boy! But at I've got on constellation prize: a friend of yours who's DYING to see me!"

Bupkules began to go after Thrax with Spirit, but the two stopped themselves and Bupkules's face showed horror. He gasped, "Amber!"

Over with Itchy and Amber, Itchy was holding Amber's hand as she looks at him weakly. Her face was turning pale and her breathing was shallow as she began to close her eyes with a soft sigh. Unknown to them, the Kanker Fates were watching them through their eyeball floating in the air from the Underworld. Lee held up a thread that resembled Amber's life and Marie held up a pair of scissors.

Bupkules held Spirit's mane as the horse flew as fast as he could, but they weren't fast enough. As Lee held the thread, Marie cuts the thread in half and the result shows Amber's hand falling limp. When Bupkules landed, he looks over and said, "Amber..." Itchy looks over his shoulder and shakes his head sadly. Next to him was Amber, but she wasn't moving or breathing; she's dead.

Bupkules got towards Amber's body and sobbed, "Amber...no!" Holding her lifeless body close, Bupkules wept uncontrollably. Spirit bows his head sadly. Bupkules lays Amber back down and rests his arms on his knee when he shook with sobs. Itchy had tears in his eyes as he places a paw on Bupkules's shoulder saying, "I'm sorry, Bup. There's some things you can't change."

Bupkules looked up as a look of anger and determination etched across his face. Bupkules growled, "Yes, I can."

* * *

Down in the underworld, Thrax was throwing a fit. and literally blowing up. "**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**" He screamed as his lair began to glow red. Thrax screamed, "**WE WERE SO CLOSE!**" His flames hit the tops of Ren and Stimpy's heads, burning them in the process. Thrax sat in his throne and said, "So close, but we tripped at the finish line! And why? Because our little AM-BER had to go all _noble__!_"

Suddenly, Bupkules crashed through the wall as he was on top of Fluffy's center head. Bupkules demanded, "Where's Amber?!" Thrax said with a bit of humor, "Look who's here! Wonder Boy, you are too much!" Bupkules gets off Fluffy as the dog bowed his three heads down for Bupkules to get to Thrax. Bupkules grabs Thrax by the collar and growls, "Let. Her. Go."

Thrax said, "Get a grip! C'mere, let me show ya somethin'." Thrax led Bupkules towards a cliff, then they looked down to see a murky river that was green and filled with souls. Thrax said, "Well, well. It's a small underworld after all, huh?" The only noises heard were the howls and wails of some of the dead souls floating around in the river. Bupkules sees Amber's soul and reaches out to grab her as he gasped, "Amber!" Bupkules pulled away with a groan as he saw his hands look bony and corpsy.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Mustn't touch!" said Thrax. The color returned to Bupkules's hands, then Thrax explained, "You see, Amber's running with a new crowd these days and not a very lively one at that." Bupkules didn't know what to do, but he thought for a bit and decided that he loved Amber too much just to let her float in a river of death forever. Bupkules said, "You like making deals. Take me in Amber's place."

Thrax said, "Hmmm...the son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death."

"Going once!" Bupkules mocked, imitating the way Thrax made his last deal.

"Ooh...will there be a downside to this?"

"Going twice!" Bupkules warned with a smirk.

Thrax raised his hand and said, "Okay! Alright, okay, okay, okay! You get her out. She goes. You stay."

Without hesitation, Bupkules jumped into the river. Thrax said after Bupkules jumped in, "Oh, this totally slipped my mind. You'll be dead before you can get to her. THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM, IS IT?!" Bupkules swam harder and harder after Amber's soul, but he seemed to grow older and older as he was swimming. Lee, May, and Marie got his thread ready. Lee held it out, then Marie prepared the scissors.

Bupkules was really old as he was getting closer to Amber, but he was also closer to dying. At the very last minute before he took his final breath, Bupkules reached his hand out to Amber and Marie snapped the scissors. However, nothing happened and the thread was now glowing gold.

The Kanker Fates looked in shock as Marie kept pulling the scissors out, showing the blades dented. May asked, "What's the matter with the scissors?" Lee pulled the thread and grunted, "The thread won't cut!"

From the cliff, a glowing purple hand came out from wrinkled to healthy. Thrax looked to see Bupkules holding Amber's soul in his arms, but Bupkules looked different. His black hair is now a dark purple, his teeth had some fangs in them, his skin was purple as his nails were, and he had a glowing purple aura over him. Bupkules is now a Monstar God.

Thrax said, "This...this is impossible! Y-You can't be alive! You'd have to be a-"

Stimpy and Ren asked in unison, "A God?"

Thrax screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! BUP! WAIT! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T-" He got punched in the face by Bupkules, leaving it all scrunched up. Thrax muffled out, "Fine. Okay." He gets his face back to normal and continues, "Okay. Well, I deserved that. Bup! Bup! Bup, can't we talk? Your dad, he's a fun guy, right? So, maybe you could put a good word with him and kinda blow this whole thing off? Ya know?"

He holds the soul's face up to Bupkules and said, "Amber! Amber, talk to him. Schmooze a little-" Bupkules glared and punched Thrax hard, making the virus fly into the river with a scream. Thrax pops his head out of the water as the souls began to grab him and try to drag him under. Thrax yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET YOUR SLIMY SOULS OFF ME!"

Ren and Stimpy looked over to see their master being taken down by the souls. Ren said, "He's not gonna be happy when he gets outta there!"

Stimpy said, "You mean 'if' he get outta there."

Ren looks at his pal and said, "If? If is good."

Both of them smiled as Thrax was pulled deeper and deeper into the river's drain. He said, "Taxi...I don't feel so good...I feel a little...FLUSHED!" His cry echoed through as the souls pulled Thrax all the way down to the drain, making him no more.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Bupkules became a true hero and God/Monstar, has Amber's soul back, and Thrax is defeated. I can't believe this is gonna be over, but I had fun with it. I'll begin a new parody of The Phantom of the Opera (2004 movie musical) when I get the chance. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. A Star is Born

Bupkules returned to where Amber's body lies. Slowly, he places her soul back into her body as it disappears into her. The color quickly came back to Amber's skin as she sighed a breath, then Amber opened her eyes. Bupkules looked with a smile, then Itchy tapped Spirit's muzzle to get his attention. Amber said, "Wonder Boy... Wha-Why did you..."

Bupkules smiles and helps her off the ground, "People always do crazy things...when they're in love."

Amber remembered what she told Bupkules before she died and smiled at him, then the two leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips touched, lightning struck near their feet and a cloud appeared as it carried them off. Itchy sees this happening and goes after them, "Whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" Spirit nudges Itchy to get on his back, then Bupkules and Amber arrived at the golden gates of Olympus with all of the deities cheering for him.

Bang said, "Three cheers for the mighty Bupkules!"

Nawt said, "Yeah! Flowers for everybody!" He tossed a bunch of flowers everywhere and Itchy caught one, but he sneezed on it as the petals fells off. Bupkules looks up to see Goliath and Elisa, then he walked up the stairs to meet with them. Elisa smiled as she embraced her son, "Bupkules, we're so proud of you." Bupkules returns the embrace and lets go as he said, "Mother..."

Goliath puts an arm around Bupkules's shoulder and gives a slap on the back as he said, "Fine work, my son! You've done it! You're a true hero." Elisa said as she looks at Amber, "You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman."

Goliath adds, "For a true hero isn't measure by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. Now at last, my son, you can come home." The gates opened, revealing the wonderful paradise in behind it. Everyone crowded around him, giving him pats of the back and applause. Amber turned away sadly, knowing that she can't stay with Bupkules on Mount Olympus.

She turned around and said with a sad smile, "Congratulations, Wonder Boy. You'll make on heck of a God." She turns away sadly and walks away, then Bupkules turned around and saw her leaving. He sadly looked to see her going away, then he said to Goliath, "Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of, but..." Bupkules ran towards Amber and took her hand. "A life without Amber, even an immortal one, would be...empty."

Bupkules finished with a small smile as Amber hugs him, "I...I wish to stay on Earth with her. I finally know where I belong." Everyone was surprised when they heard this, but Elisa and Goliath looked at each other as they nodded in agreement. The two looked on at their son proudly as they watched Bupkules and Amber kiss. When their lips touched, Bupkules changed back to his human form and Amber threw her arms around him as they kept kissing.

Everyone cheered as they watched the couple kiss, then Nawt said, "Hit it, ladies!"

**Lola, Penelope, Minerva, Dot, and Sawyer:** Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Lola: **Gonna shout it from the mountain tops!

**Lola and the others: **A star is born!

**Dot: **It's a time for pulling out the stops!

**Lola and the others: **A star is born!

**Sawyer: **Honey, hit it with a hallelu...

**Minerva: **That kid came sailing through

**Penelope: **So, sing a song!

**Lola and the others: **And blow your horn! A star is born!

**Chorus:** Yeah, a star is born!

Everybody began to party. After the couple finished kissing, Spirit licks Bupkules's face as Broadway shook open a bottle of wine as the liquid squirts all over Bupkules. Spirit headbonks Spirit, showing that he likes her now. Itchy sees Rita and leans over as he eyed her. Suddenly, the purple Monstarette grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss. Amber and Bupkules were on Spirit's back as Bupkules pulls Itchy away from Rita's lips, who waves at the dog.

**Lola: **He's a hero who can please the crowd!

**Chorus: **A star is born!

**Lola:** Come on, everybody, shout it out loud!

When Spirit, Bupkules, Amber, and Itchy returned to Thebes, they were greeted by all of the citizens. Remus and Tonks were there, along with Mrs. Calloway. The couple embraced their foster son, then Amber lightly tugs Bupkules's arm as she points at the sky, "Look!" From up in the night sky, Goliath conjures up the stars and shoots them into the sky to make a constellation.

**Chorus: **A star is born! Just remember in the darkest hour, within your heart's the power for making you a hero, too! So, don't lose hope when you're forlorn!

The constellation shows a familiar hero up in the sky with his hands on his hips in a heroic fashion. Itchy looks up and sees this, then Ace points to the sky as Snake and Grubber cheered, "That's Itchy's boy!" Itchy sheds a tear as he realized that his dream came true, then Amber hugs the dog as Bupkules pulls Itchy into a victory noogie and Spirit nuzzles his face against Ithcy's. Bupkules had really done it; he became a hero, found true love, and has gone the distance.

**Chorus: **Just keep your eyes upon the skies! Every night a star is right in sight...a star is burning bright... A star is born!

The constellation of Bupkules is now shown on an urn, then we see the Muses dance around near the urn and they jumped back on the pottery as they posed on the vase.

**The End**

After _Go the Distance _by Michael Boltan finished playing for the credits, Thrax's voice is heard and he said, "Whaddya say? It's happy ending time! Everybody's got a little taste of somethin', but me! I got nothin'! I'm-I'm here with nothin'! Anybody listenin'? It's like I'm- What am I, an echo or something? Hello? Hello? Am I talking to, what, hyperspace? Hello, it's me! Nobody listens."

* * *

**That's the end of my parody! I had a ton of fun with this one! I don't own the characters or the songs; all rights to respectful owners. I only own Amber. I'm glad to be done with this, but there's gonna be another movie parody: The Phantom of the Opera! I have the cast list figured out and you can check it out on my journal in my DeviantArt profile. I hope you guys like where this has gone so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
